


Loki and his Omega Bride

by Prisioux



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Babies, Consensual Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, From Sex to Love, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Marvel Universe, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Over the Top, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Loki comes to Earth planning to take over and rule as a God- Emperor; but no, fate has other plans and instead, he meets a woman named Ada- a pretty but seemingly normal young woman who is actually a creature of legends and myths: an omega bride!Typos and crazy grammar are to be found; unbetaed...Timeline: OFF





	1. A new god arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I am not seeing enough of modern day fics where Loki is an Alpha...usually he is paired as Omega to Thor, so yes, I decided to try my twist in this genre and, be warned, I do mix some details of the Norse Mythology here and I gloss over all the avengers actions in the name of insane sex, drama and crazy asgardian royal Family interactions. Also, the timeline might be a bit off from the movies, but hey...

It had started when the Allfather announced it was time for him to go into sleep; Odin would name Thor as Regent and this move made Loki not only cringe, but rage from within .

Mostly- but not entirely- out of spite, Loki devised a plan to lure Thor into doing something foolish enough that would force Odin in reconsidering this stupid decision and, hopefully, award Loki with the place he deserved in the line of sucession.

It was then he found the truth of _what_ he was.

Not the ugly duckling, the opposite of Thor´s golden perfection, but a _Monster._

Thor was sent to exile in Midgard and well, Loki _supposed_ his life would be better now without his competition, but _no_ …

This was far from over, he decided.

Loki had to make sure Thor would never return to Asgard, that _he_ was to remain Crown Prince and bring vengeance upon the Allfather.

Midgard...well, through the years Loki had visited Midgard ; he would usually send one of his copies to spread mischief around that place, but other than playing his games, Loki was not that interested in those pitiful creatures and limited his interactions to the minimum - they seemed to be so far beneath him in all things- however, he had to admit that humans held a certain appeal and he was nothing if not curious and accommodating, like a good God of Chaos that he was.

He would make Midgard great again.

_Very well then...I shall become your master, your God!_

In three days time Loki would attend a Gala at Stuttgart and from there he would lay claim to this plain looking land and, best of all, defeat Thor once and declare war on Odin.

But Loki, despite being a prankster, was also mindful of his duties; he decided that, as their new leader, it was important to understand humans on their level; so he sought to blend in among the inferior beings those free days he had and observe mortals in their natural habitat firsthand.

There were things that his copies were not able to accomplish after all and now that he had time he would made use of it, because he was like that, a responsible God doing the best for his people.

Sex was something Loki enjoyed immensely. Love on the other hand... he never expected to find it and had long ago stopped looking. The fair Ladies of Asgard only had eyes for the blond haired, muscular  and stupid Thor, who would sometimes take pity on his ugly brother and invite Loki for parties and orgies; all good fun, he had to admit, but even _him_ would grow bored after the hundredth round of emotionless sex exercises.

Therefore, Loki checked in a hotel and asked the receptionist for tips where he could expect to see nice people having fun, perhaps even taste some of their beverages?

The middle aged woman behind the desk was very cooperative, unaware she was helping Loki in taking over Midgard and, quite possibly, enslaving them all : “Oh, Sir, you mean a restaurant bar? Well, there is a great one just two blocks away from here. It is called The Place and, if I must say, the best thing is to sit on the bar if you are not accompanied. The bartenders are great and…”

Loki could not help but observe that the bar had a certain charm; things had definetely improved in Midgard since he last visted. _It is far better than the new brothel near the Palace...and this “Blue Hawaii” is very well made._

He was idly screening the area, watching with interest humans interact with another, hearing some very depraved thoughs and strange conversations; this surprisingly amneable bar gave Loki hope that Midgard was _not_ the dullest of Realms after all...he was wondering if somebody had already killed his brother in a mindless bar fight when someone caught his eye.

_Thor?_

No, it was not his brother. _Thor has longer hair and bigger biceps,_  Loki reminded himself _._ Nevertheless, the blond man, all dressed in expensive clothes, looked so much like his adopted brother that Loki had to consider the possibility that Odin might have visited Midgard sometime in the past and sired a bastard or two.

 _Mother would kill him_ . This amused Loki for a second; he started to consider the ways which Frigga could have her revenge on Odin. _She is too honourable to gut the Allfather during his sleep...perhaps a poison that would cause impotence?_ He was now positively having a good time when he noticed that, next to this cheaper version of Thor, sat a young woman and …

There was something about this woman that intrigued Loki.

Long brown hair arranged in a ponytail...her magnificent back exposed; a small tattoo near her right shoulder blade.  The proportions of her body were amazingly symmetrical for what he could see; she was small, but her neck and shoulders were so perfectly matched that he asked himself whether the rest was as good as what he had seen so far.

Suddenly, the woman turned to where he was sitting and looked at him.

She was pure sex: her skin, hair and eyes shined with a healthy glow, generously beautiful in a very peculiar way; her nose, perhaps, a bit too long for her face, a detail that, in Loki´s opinion, only added personality to her otherwise fine and strong features. The eyes had an amazing colour, almost honey, a tone lighter than her brown hair.

Her mouth was plump and covered in red lipstick.

Loki imagined how perfectly said mouth would be around his cock.

Her lips turned upside when their eyes met.

She clearly smiled a very inviting smile. Loki was not sure, but he might have smiled back.

They shared this brief moment and then, unsurprisingly, she turned her face back to the man.

Something in Loki snapped.Of course this strange beauty would chose the Thor look alike... but why then smile at him, toying with his emotions, if only for a brief second?

_I will burn this place to the ground...why they must always go for types like my brother?_

Loki was angry, so angry in fact he was to leave and conjure a spell to destroy the wretched place when he noticed something curious: closely studying their body language, the woman was clearly _unimpressed_ by the brute. She would glance at her cell phone as he spoke; he attempted to touch her hand, but she removed said hand from the table with enough class as to avoid any confrontation

Most telling of all, as the waitress came by their table to take their order, the woman shook her head, turned to the man, said something and left.

The blond man was stunned. Loki's first impulse was to go after the woman, but he had no time.

Pursuing her would jeopardize his plans.

Right?

_I can have her once I conquered Midgard._

Oh, how wrong he was.

Instead of walking to the door, the woman walked towards _him_. The way she moved her hips and how she smiled at him again…

Loki was mesmerized.

“I am sorry to disturb you and I apologise if you are waiting for someone else but...my name is Ada. The man at the table is a former boyfriend who cannot accept I no longer want to stay with him. Could you please escort me outside?” She did not sound apologetic for the intrusion but...hopeful for his acceptance, almost eager he would say. “All I ask is for you to put me in a taxi and return to your date...or...I could offer you a drink somewhere else?”

Loki was fighting  with himself.

_World dominance...world dominance...you will have her when you are Emperor of Midgard. Do. Not.Leave. With.Her...you will forget about your plan. World Dominance!_

Loki looked at the guy at the table. _Yes, he could be Thor's twin_ . And Ada...had chose him _, Loki, over Thor!_ Without even knowing he was a prince, Ada wanted to spend time with _him_ and, for the discreet scent of her arousal, Loki summoned that this mortal would offer him _more_ than a drink that night.

Would she be some sort of spy? Loki was more than aware that sex  could be used as a weapon.

This was the definition of “ too good to be true”.

Loki looked for any hint of her real intentions and just found that all she wanted to do was actually fuck him as hard and as long as he would let her.

Her scent...her smile...her voice...there was something so honest, so basic about her. He knew the difference between fake interest and real one.

And Ada...her body betrayed her intentions in such a way, it was almost like…

_No...Omegas are extinct...and even if they are not, why would such a precious thing be lost in Midgard?_

Loki had studied enough sex magic and History to know an Omega bride was the greatest treasure an Alpha could have. Unfortunately, the last known female Omega born in the Nine Realms died long before his time. Just Gods as old as the Allfather had stories to tell about the sacred breeders; the younger generations could only hope to experience those pleasures in their wet dreams. Some would pay very high prices for potions that would mimic the kind of sexual experience one could have with an Omega… and every good brothel had a trained whore posing as an Omega in heat.

_Yes...Ada is an Omega...my Omega...she chose me as her Alpha without even knowing, the poor thing._

Loki was delighted; he would bed and wed the beautiful and willing Omega.

World dominance could wait; his bride was cycling into heat at that very moment, a reaction to have finally found her mate.

Loki would return to Asgard with his Omega bride and be the envy of all Nine Realms. Ada would give him an edge over Thor; she was something neither Odin nor Thor would ever have and it only made him happier to know that he would be the Father of a Dynasty, that his Omega would give him strong sons and beautiful daughters to rule over every one of the Nine Realms once he was gone.

“Of course...the drink...we shall have this drink, but I insist on inviting you.”

 

***

Ada could not believe it.

_To think  I fancied myself in love with this guy once! He surely is hot, but so full of shit._

Peter was of good swedish stock; her parents loved him and well, everybody was happy that after a string of moody types and failed not-relationships, Ada was dating a successful, charismatic and handsome guy that seemingly put up with her whims.

But Peter was a nightmare: very bossy and judgemental...he was always right...and loved Ada for nothing more than her looks. He would barely let her have say in anything...and, worst of all, he was _so_ boring:  he could speak endlessly about good investments and his exercise routine, either not realizing or caring that Ada was rolling her eyes,as long as she listened to his rants and spread her legs for him on occasion.

She had broke things up after half a year in the best possible way. But no, because it had not been _his_ decision, Peter insisted to be given a second chance. He even crossed some lines by enlisting her parents to his cause.... Ada had only agreed to this “ dinner” to tell him, once again and face to face, that she wished him well, but no, thanks, _no_.

Peter was trying to make his case when Ada sensed a couple of eyes watching her; she looked to the bar and realized the most alluring piece of meat she had ever seen showed a clear interest in her. _Damn, I am objectifying him_...this was so unlike her. She had never felt this sort of attraction before; her whole body was responding in weird ways to the handsome guy at the bar.

Of course, she had met and found some men to be extremely appealing upon first sight before - case in point,   _Peter_ \- but _never_ ,ever had her underwear be flooded only by flirting.

Her mind and pussy were screaming at her : _go after this man...go after him_! Ada was one to follow her instincts and, if they were telling her that this tall, dark and handsome guy was worth meeting, she was definitely going to follow through with it.

_Why not? I am single._

Before standing up and leaving, Ada made it _clear_ Peter was _not_ to contact her parents or invite her for dinner ever again.“ I am very sorry, but you are not what I am looking for. There is no point in giving you another chance: I would only be making you lose your time, Peter. Goodbye and best of luck.”

 _Wow, I am such an adult. This went better than I had anticipated._ Ada was relieved; as she stood, the handsome gentleman at the bar was still there...still eating her up with his eyes.

Something in that guy was calling out for her, a pull she could not ignore.

_I will give it a try; women can...approach guys, right? It is perfectly fine...I am single. I hope he is also single. Oh God, make him be single and straight…_

She spoke, trying not to sound too..weird...or needy...or stupid. Ada almost melted when he accepted her invitation without much delay; they crossed the street and walked some meters and entered the first bar with an available table they found.

“My name is Loki by the way.” He said with a british accent.

_I am fucking doomed._

 

***

Loki would sometimes get hold of Ada´s thoughts and he was, for once, completely innocent in what could be considered a break of trust between would be lovers.

Ada was so aroused that the images emerging in her mind as they spoke would enter Loki's mind as if he was probing into her head, which he was not. _It is the pull, she cannot contain herself when I am around._ He was always a gentleman at first - it was frowned upon having intercourse or reading minds during the courting phase and he was after all a Prince; there were whores at the brothel for his needs, but Ladies...those he would have to properly court before having a taste- but Loki reasoned he was in _Midgard_ , not Asgard and , well...Ada really, _really_ wanted him, so...why deny the girl her heart's desire?

The first responsibility of an Alpha was to see to his Omega´s needs and Ada had need of his cock.

This is not to say Loki was rushing things. He was very comfortable in this newfound role as “ tall, dark and handsome” that Ada seemed to be so obsessed, and had nothing against getting to know her more before finally bedding her.

And he found Ada surprisingly refreshing- there was a chaotic quality in the way she expressed herself that appealed to him-. she would jump from one subject to the next´without preface or warning as if they had known each other for years.

Had Loki not been the God of Chaos and aware of the inner workings of Midgard, he would have had a hard time following Ada in this conversation.

“Mmm...it is so nice that we have not fell into that whole _what do you do for living kind of talk_ ? Maybe on second date we could do _tha_ t... “ Ada said in a breezy voice; then she admonished herself, in her head, for presuming they would go out a second time. _Dear girl, you will be mine in less than a hour._ She then asked him if his parents were into Norse mythology or was Loki  just a nickname?

“One could say my parents are well versed in what you call mythology, yes.” Loki ordered another round of white russians- Ada had suggested he try the drink and noted the ever growing  pop significance of The Big Lebowski- and glanced another time at her bosom as she went searching for something in her purse. “We will have as many dates as you want, Ada, but know that I already made up my mind about where this is going, so do not fear to share anything with me.”

Loki almost regretted saying this in a particularly enticing low voice as he smelled the wetness, once again, forming between Ada´s legs- she was by now almost drowned in her own juices- and wanted nothing more than to take her, right there.

_A very easy spell would make them all disappear...but I should not reveal myself now...not now…_

Humans had a limited, science based knowledge on mating and conceiving, but Loki was a magically creature and his perceptions were not muddled by midgardian social rules. Ada was probably unaware, Loki reasoned, but a great part of her immediate and sincere attraction to him was the pull- her body was asking for him, her womb begging for his seed and oh, Loki was the only man  capable of giving Ada what she truly wanted.

He was her Alpha, after all.

 

***

The last white russian had been consumed and Loki made his move. Languidly, he got closer to Ada, touching her thin waist with the tip of his fingers. “ Allow me to help you with your coat.” He said. Her temperature raised; she was so warm, almost feverish, but weak. “You must eat something. Ada.”

She agreed; she was feeling very light headed indeed: “ Yes, I believe three white russians is my limit...the fourth was what done me in.”

Loki knew mortals enjoyed eating “ pizza” and there was one of those “fast food” places around the corner, near the fancy Hotel Loki was staying. He actually had acquired a secluded Castle somewhere in Europe but they were presently in North America, where he had never spent much time, so the presidential suite with  a private swimming pool would have to be their home for the duration of her heat.

Ada rolled a slice of pizza and, before Loki's eyes, she ate the thing in about four big bites. She then thanked him for the suggestion, admitting she had been hungry without even noticing: “ You know...I just met you for four hours and you seem to be genuinely concerned about my well being and, the way you are doing this- caring for me- is not condescending or authoritarian… and , Loki,I really appreciate it.”

“You make me feel very protective, Ada, no need to thank me... this is a good thing and very new to me.” Actually, it was a _great_ thing; save for his mother, Loki was not one to care about others so openly; only _his_ Omega to awake this very distinctive Alpha trait he had for so long kept hidden.

Loki was expecting a reaction from Ada when they entered his suite; it was lavish, but all she did was politely compliment him on the choice of hotel: “ This chain is known for great service especially if you are travelling on business.”

 _So, as I suspected...Ada is not a peasant._ Yet, she did not behave like the spoiled ladies of Asgardian Court; either Midgard had other standards on how the aristocracy behaved, or Ada simply did not care much for status and riches. _She is such a precious thing, my Omega…_

He decided to change his plans; Ada would want him regardless of his heritage. She could not deny her physiology and she was made _specifically_ for mating with him, after all.

Even if she would be repulsed by his Giant form, Ada would have to give in, at least during her heats.

Loki would reveal himself to her..

The Omega and Alpha dynamics, this he would explain after her heat was upon her; he would leave Ada´s body show her  its needs and simply answer her questions afterwards.

 

***

“Ada, my dear...what would you do if I would show you that, what you call myths, are actually reality in my world?” Loki whispered in her ear as they were already naked in bed.

She could not, for the life of her, resist him any longer; she wanted to be filled with his huge cock--- no Ada corrected herself, she _needed_ that pulsating part of his anatomy inside of her like the air she breathed.

When they finally undressed and she could see Loki in all his lean muscles glory, Ada simply fell to her knees and sucked him like a lollipop. She did not even _mind_ when he started to fuck her mouth, thrusting his length more and more into her throat. No, Ada could not get enough of him. When he finally came, Ada drank every single drop and loved it; the taste was strong, but sweet. Ada wanted  more of his cum in every single entrance she had in her body. It was completely out of character for her to be that turned on by giving head- she would do this more for the man´s sake than for her- but with Loki...she actually reached an orgasm by servicing him.

“Yes Loki...anything...I want to see anything you want to show me...as long as you fuck me.” Without realizing, Ada was baring her neck to Loki, waiting anxiously for him to bite her...she wanted as many marks as he could possibly give her; it was clear there was nobody else like him in the world and Ada had already resigned herself to the fact that, age 22 , she would spend the rest of her days with this guy.

“Close your eyes, my love...I will take you to a magic land…” Ada did and well...she imagined that Loki would simply _fuck_ her senseless when he said magic land, but no...he actually meant it _literally_ , because, when she opened her eyes, she was with him in a Palace made of Gold.

“This is an illusion.” Ada stated. It was too perfect and detailed to have been drug induced. She was not drunk anymore after the pizza and Loki had no opportunity to have spiked her drinks. “ Are you trying to tell me you are...Loki, the God of mischief?”

Loki smiled and she knew then that he was, in fact, the God of the Nordic Pantheon: “Ada, you are very intelligent, I would take you as my Consort even if you were as stupid as my brother, but it gladdens me to see that you are much more than gorgeous, sweet and mine.” Loki´s beautiful green eyes were shining with lust. “ What do you know about me...what the myths say?”

“Well, that you are, for once, married and have children…” she said angrily, not even mentioning the whole Ragnarok aspect of Loki's legends.

This made Loki laugh:” Oh , pray tell, who is my wife then? Children? I have only one...and I was not married, never been…”

“It was a giant named Angrboda...you had a wolf and a serpent as children, if I am not mistaken. Look...I really want your cock, but not if you are married…” Ada almost regretted saying it out loud, but no...she would not be responsible for a divorce among Gods just because her pussy was trying to overtake her mind.

Being labelled as a homewrecker by a Goddess was NOT on her plans.

“I do like the name...we should name one of our daughters Angrboda.” Loki announced, pleased with himself. “ But no, I am unwed, Ada. I wish us to marry and you to bear my legitimate children.”

Well, this might have made Ada´s ovaries exploded and her folds were definitely clapping.

But she had more questions; Ada would not give in so easily- despite being naked and her cunt, dripping for the guy.” You are a shapeshifter...and you mentioned you have at least one child…”

 _Mm...she is indeed paying attention to the details, despite her heat being almost upon her._ “ Yes to both  and those facts are directly related. I have a brother called Thor and he is the embodiment of all things Asgard; I, on the other hand, am of a different race and was always looked with suspicion, despite my royal lineage. My methods and powers make me look less than honourable and one of Thor's best friends was particularly irksome to me. I decided to prank him one day…”

Loki briefly paused- he would have to explain Ada about the dynamics, despite his initial plans. He continued with his tale and glossed over the dynamics, just enough to make her understand how his son  was conceived: “ There are Nine Realms and, I take you are not familiar with gender dynamics, meaning Alpha Betas and Omegas, are you?”

Ada shook her head.” On earth, this only applies to wolves and not only in relation to their genders, but how they socially behave in their packs.”

 _Well, at least she knows some of it._ “Once upon a time, dynamics played a huge role in my society ;  but suffice to say is that Omegas- especially female Omegas- were very valued , so valued that wars were fought for their hands. They disappeared from my world at some point, but not the Alphas. Omegas had always been a rare occurrence, but Alphas are still born. I, for instance...I am an Alpha. I presented later on and it came as a surprise to many in Asgard, but yes, I am an Alpha and…”

Then  it started: the story about how Loki pranked Volstagg.Tired of being abused, the trickster changed into a female form and, using potions, made said form appear to Volstagg one day in a forest as an Omega in distress; the stupid warrior was so eager to claim his precious bride that had no questions. Before he would be knotted by Volstagg- but after the Aesir had already penetrated him- Loki revealed himself.

To taunt Volstagg further before running for his life, Loki turned to female again. “ When I take other forms, my mind remains the same, but some attributes and memories of said form affect my behavior. When I allowed Volstagg to fuck me, it was mostly the Omega form taking over, as frankly, Volstagg is not my type...but when I decided it was best to run, I changed into a mare and…”

“...and you were found by a stallion as an Omega mare and he got you pregnant!” Ada looked positively amused by the tale, not offended or judgemental as he would have expected.

Loki breathed in relief. “ You are taking this very well, my love...but there is another element of the story that should not be ignored and it pains me to say but this form...this one you find most appealing...it is not my real form.”

“Are you a Giant like your wife in the legends?” Ada asked simply. “ You think I will not like when you show your true self, is that what this talk is about, Loki?”

He nodded. “ Yes. I know we just met but you must understand...I cannot bear the idea of you rejecting me. We are meant to be together, Ada...you are my Omega and shall be my Queen.”

Now Ada was confused: “Wait...you said Omegas do not exist. I am just a normal, mortal and , frankly, horny woman.”

Loki gently took Ada´s hand and placed it on her now generous clitoris. “ You were living among Betas and you only presented once you found your Alpha, Ada...were you so enlarged before tonight?”

Ada had been so entranced by Loki´s body and the sight of his huge cock that she had failed to notice how her own body had changed: her clitories now ressambled a small penis, like the pictures she had once see from female bodybuilders who took too much hormones.

“Oh...and...you are my alpha, you said?” Ada was trying to make sense of her behaviour; she had really enjoyed talking with Loki, but she would have fucked him, no questions asked, even if he was to reveal himself as worse than Peter. ”So, I have no say...I am biologically fated to be with you. Well...at least I really do enjoy being with you...it would be terrible if this was only about sex, you know?”

Loki planted a gentle kiss on Ada´s forehead.” I do not deserve you, Ada...to hear you find me good company and that you want us to be more than an Alpha and Omega pair, it is almost...overwhelming in a sense. I never expected to be this lucky.”

They kissed not only with passion, but also with love; Ada would accept him, Loki knew it. He broke the kiss and , before her eyes, morphed into his Jotun form. He recoiled when she wanted to kiss him again. “ I will burn you with my cold, Ada.”

“No, you will not.” She said and he realized why she had concluded so; Ada was touching his blue cock without problems, stroking his length. “ How am I supposed to be your biologically fated mate if I cannot bear your true form? “

“You are very bright; you will make a great Queen and my most trusted advisor when my conquest is over...”

Ada immediately stopped stroking Loki´s rigid member when he announced his intentions. “ Wait...conquest...what do you mean?”

So relaxed and pleased Loki was by Ada´s acceptance that in a rare moment of truth, the God of Lies bared it all: his strained relationship with Odin, the banishment of Thor, his own refusal of his Jotun heritage and the plans of conquering Midgard and the Nine Realms.

“No...no...no…” Ada was furious; the pull was there...she wanted his cock yes, but no, no...be the Consort of a deranged dictator was _not_ _cool_.” If you really want me... _us_ to happen, you better start making amends and forgetting about this silly plan. My Alpha cannot be a manchild playing at being God; man up, confront your Father, get to know what really means to be a Frost Giant, apologise to your brother and stop trying to wage war on Earth. We are having children! They would be in danger if you are to become a dictator...do you think people would simply let you have a Dynasty? Earth has super heroes who would fight you, tooth and nails. You would have to kill every single opponent and not have one moment of peace because someone would be trying to overthrow you...our children would be put to death the moment you were gone...can't you see? “

Ada would not go down in History as some sort of Imelda Marcos of Asgard.

Not even for Loki's cock.

 

***

World Domination was a consuming task and now that Ada had pointed out, Loki could expect to be a winner in this generation, just to have his heirs wiped out upon his death. He would live for thousands of years, of course, but eventually he would perish.

Loki decided he wanted to be a better father than Odin ever was and made a vow: “ Ada, I want to pledge you my love and protection; I shall forsake my ambition of becoming a dictator as you said, and seek to atone for my sins in the hopes of becoming worthy of your love. Will you accept me? Will you bear me children, be with me to the rest of your days?”

“Yes, I do accept you, Loki...now please, make me yours...I want to have you…”

“Say it...say the words.” he whispered in her ear, a silly smile on his face.

“I need you inside...filling me with your seed, my Alpha…I want to give you strong sons and daughters.”

Her cunt was dripping; there was no need for any foreplay as she was positively ready for Loki's giant cock; it pleased him immensely that she would take him in this odious form, for it meant that she truly loved him. Jotuns were larger than Aesir and, although Loki was smaller than the other Giants he saw, his cock was not.

He thrusted inside her with much care; he wanted to make this moment unique and not hurt his beloved. The explorations and experiments...Loki would leave them for later. They had time and he had a feeling that Ada was full of surprises. He looked forward to the years ahead, to fuck her in outrageous ways .

The tip of his cock inside her cunt, Loki started to move forward; she was tight- tighter than a virgin, he marvelled- but her Omega pussy was taking him so well, swallowing his length  and welcoming it into her slippery walls. “ Oh...you are so good...so fucking good, Ada…”

“Please, Alpha...I need more…” Loki was halfway inside and the sensations were already threatening to overwhelm him; it was simply too good, just like the tales he had read. Nothing was an exaggeration, the Omega cunt was a wonder of warmth, tightness and sweetness.

“Here...the giant's cock...take it, my slutty Omega.” Loki managed to grunt as he finally set aside the attempt at subtlety and slammed the whole thing inside her; Ada´s hands grabbed his butt, trying to bring him even further into her, _like it was even possible_.

“You are so greedy...so greedy for me, aren't´ you, my whore?”

“Yes, Alpha...please...your knot…” Loki was pounding his blue cock as hard as he could, but it was not enough; the poor thing was begging him for more, rocking her hips in the hopes of giving him even more pleasure.

“Tell me what you want.” Loki had raised Ada´s legs and noticed that her pink and swollen asscunt was also leaking. _It is true then; Omegas can lubricate in both holes._ As he wanted to enjoy more of the sensations before finally releasing his knot and filling Ada with his pups, Loki started to insert fingers in her anus.

One by one, Ada took all of Loki's five long fingers. His fist in her ass and his cok in her cunt, only then  Ada looked satisfied; she moaned, wailed and said the filthiest things to Loki.

It was pure bliss.

“Ada...my slutty Omega...beg me...I want you to beg!” he demanded; in truth, Loki was about to explode inside her but he wanted to hear her scream his name. There was this urge in him to dominate her entirely and, despite Ada being more than compliant in bed, Loki wanted total and absolute devotion.

She did not disappoint. “ Please Loki...my God of sex...please, give me your seed...your knot!”

His knot expanding and opening inside of her, the thick fluid of life filling his Omega womb´s with his pups and her recognition of his Godly status all made Loki a very, very happy Jotun Giant.

After some hours, Ada fell asleep in his arms, her cunt and asscunt sated and her belly, full with his twins.

 


	2. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada sees Loki in blue and forces him to meet her parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, once again, timeline...might be off. And I am incorporating the Norse Myths into the story more and more.

Ada´s heat subdued on the morning of their second day together and she started to really appreciate the wonders of her new Omega body: she had engaged in this sex marathon with a God and was not as sore as she should  have been.

Quite the contrary: Ada felt fulfilled and energized.

And starving: “Should we get something to eat? I am eating for two, after all…”

“Three.” Loki interrupted her  with a smug smile: “ hehehe...you are carrying my twins...hehehe…”

Had this relationship been more...conventional, Ada would be jumping on Loki´s throat and screaming at him, a totally reasonable and rational reaction to the startling news in her opinion. However, Ada was now some sort of ultimate Consort, a relic of a now dysfunctional and completly useless biological mechanism to regulate populational growth and make sure that only the best suitable offspring would survive and , oh well...this basically meant that Loki was almost irresistible to Ada and that she was MORE than happy and willing to carry his twins.

This, or, she had been dickmatized.

Ada was quite small  and while her " heart" had already accepted the "honour", her mind was not so certain: how she would be able to carry the twins to term? Would they find enough space inside her to develop? _My purse...my smartphone_. Standing up in a hurry, her head lighter than usual, she almost collapsed in bed once again. Loki got alarmed: “ Ada, please, lay down; you are obviously unwell.”

“Loki, I know nothing about babies...and we are having two!” She said as Loki helped her back to bed.  _I should be probably making a list of friends that already have children and call them, asking for tips, and buy some books, like what to expect when you are expecting..._

From the top of her head Ada could only count a couple of older friends that were mothers already and none  of them had twins. _Reddit? Should I go on Reddit? Or visit a Forum? I hate Foruns!_  

Ada looked fondly at Loki, who was massaging her feet. _He will be a great father_...but wait. She suddenly was reminded of their previous conversation, right before they conceived the twins: her baby daddy was actually a _mother_!

“ How was when you were pregnant? Geez, I feel we are in such an unique position...you can give me tips since you have first hand experience, right?”

“What did I do to deserve such an understanding Omega?” Loki was stunned; from all the nine Realms, he always considered Midgard to be a dump. Now, he was not only marrying a midgardian but having children with her. Ada was a revelation.” Ehehe...well, mother feared my reputation would be tarnished, so I was sent on a diplomatic mission for a year. It was a lie; she placed me in deep sleep and she herself help me deliver the foal. I do apologise, but I do not remember anything...I did not even breastfeed Sleipnir. I guess I was not very maternal; he is more of a good friend now.”

 _Talk...we need to talk about everything...I barely know him and already love him, but we need to be on the same page._ It would take a long time and Ada had not eaten anything in two days.  She ordered some room service - Loki had confirmed they would only need to check out by next morning and had unlimited funds at their disposal- and went to prepare a bath; she stank of sex, was covered with bites and her neck was scarring pretty bad.

The warm water was a balm for her worries. For a minute, Ada was able to relax, just to return to reality and think about the past couple of days. _I mated with a God, like a bitch in heat and now I will mother his children...and I convinced him not to declare war on mankind._

She had just finished her Masters and was thinking about applying for a Doctor degree when Loki came crashing into her life. _Now it does not make sense to write a thesis that I will never use in my new role as...a Princess of Asgard?_ Ada cared little for monarchies; the irony was not lost on her because Loki seemed to take his role seriously to say the least.

The world as she knew as a child no more existed. When Thor came to Earth, Ada and many others started to wonder what was real about the legends and myths of lost civilizations. The hypothesis that those beings have been travelling to Earth and were welcomed as Gods due to their super Powers was all but confirmed: the Greek, Roman and Norse- Germanic Pantheons shared so many similarities that either they were speaking about the same beings travelling through times and dimensions...or Asgard and the Nine Realms were not the only places where intelligent life could be found and humans simply mistaken more advanced individuals for deities. Perhaps Shiva existed in some other dimension...or the African Orishas could be found on another world...

The possibilities were infinite.

Despite being open to the concept of new and other worlds, Ada considered Thor´s appearance to be an exception, an one time event somehow. The whole idea that a God would be walking among humans was deeply...surreal, at least for a modern day woman.

_A God, perhaps, is only  a tittle bestowed to them in their own world and used by humans of old?_

Perhaps they were just aliens with super powers, like the Avengers or X-Men were humans with greater skills?

Ada had assumed Loki was a human when he introduced himself and definitely not the God of Mischief. For what he told her, the discovery of his Frost Giant heritage was recent and he had not been thrilled about it. This in itself made Ada wonder: were the myths partially correct?  Loki said he was not married and did not know anything about Angrboda. Other things matched: indeed he was a shapeshifter and had mated with a horse.

How much true could be found in the tales?

If at least half of the things Ada knew about the Nordic Legens were legit, Midgard had more insight in the private lives of Loki, Odin, Frigga and Thor than they themselves.

But how this was even possible? Were the myths prophecies or tellings of events that were happening in a loop? Becuase how humans could know such things? Who had told them?

Ada had no answer to that. _I need to speak with Loki._ She emerged from her bath half an hour later and was preparing to have a very difficult conversation with her fiancé, one that might change his outlook on life and make him feel even less comfortable with himself.

Loki greeted her with a kiss: “ Beloved, sit and eat your share; I am also in need of some grooming. I will return shortly.”

Ada was already finishing her dessert  of red fruits and whipped cream when Loki joined her at the table; he looked gorgeous just wrapped in the hotel´s towel, his lean muscles and hairless chest exposed. Ada was pretty much enjoying the view, but she had to concentrate and, very carefully, ask Loki some questions to determine how far he knew the truth about Odin- or rather, if what she knew of the Allfather was actually true.

Loki had complimented her choice of food- he had particularly liked the croissants- and Ada promised him they would be eating even better things from now on, as she was what people would call a foodie; attempting to be subtle, Ada asked Loki if he knew someone named Baldr.

“Oh, he is our younger brother...I suppose for you mortals he is not even a full adult yet. He has been sent to foster in Vanaheim, the Realm our mother hails from. He is the only one everybody agrees on: a very nice lad indeed.”

Ada continued to ask about Frigga and Odin, how they raised their children; Thor was the eldest and Loki had been, for many centuries the youngest. Frigga´s last pregnancy had been unexpected; she was actually not supposed to be with child at that age and was placed in deep sleep for most of the time- which seemed to be Asgard´s response for any risky pregnancy; Ada was tempted to ask the same treatment in the future if the twins proved to be more than she could cope- but Baldr was born in due time and received the greatest celebration Asgard has ever seen.

_It all lines up with what I know from the tales...it makes sense that Odin would bring Thor and adopt Loki if they all thought Frigga was infertile._

Ada fell in silence, piecing together the puzzle; Loki was observing her with keen eyes. She knew she would have to share her knowledge as he was getting suspicious already: “When we were drinking, I said that it was very refreshing that we have not talked about our professions, and I meant it, because people tend to define themselves by what they do and I dislike that. Anyway...socially, I might be a bit...off sometimes, but I love books...always had. I was able to enter school almost a year ahead of my peers and later on I also skipped another year. This does not mean I am a genius, just that the discipline I lack in my private life, I am able to use in my studies…”

So she went to explain Loki that she was basically a glorified History teacher; History is a Social Science, in a sense, but academically speaking, it is not about collecting and decipfrying data or even retelling the lives of big historical players, like Napoleon: it was about analysing the developments, advances and retractions of mentality, economies and social practices using whatever documents were left behind, from pieces of vases found in excavations by archeologists, to published accounts of battles or even culturally relevant movies and songs.

“People tend to believe historians love nothing more than a good and obscure legend from lost civilizations, but it is not that; I myself was very interested in Cultural History and wrote about Cinema in the context of social changes of the past century. When Thor...your brother...came to Earth, I decided to look way back and joined an interdisciplinary group of scholars for extra curricular activities. Nothing too serious or too deep, just exchange ideas... We believed that your people had visited us before and the primitive societies back them took them as Gods.

Please, understand that we have literally...thousands of legends and myths. Some are surprisingly similar, despite being found in different lands and times, hile others differs in some details...it is not possible for me to say what I heard or read it is true and yet, it seems there are some relevant information I must share."

Loki´s expression went from joyfully listening to the future mother of his children speak about her interests to one of anguish and dread: “ You are trying to tell me Midgardians have fore knowledge of the Gods precisely because they were inferior to us and unaware of the Bifrost, of the possibility of  travelling through Realms, Times and our use of seidr?”

Ada nodded. “ Yes. I must warn you that what I am about to tell you is very distressing- _if it is true_. You see, it is also possible that some details were embellished through time, or that the tale was corrupted to fit any other purpose...or even that humans simply misunderstood your practices. I just ask you to listen and tell me if it makes sense or not and that you tell me if there is any way we can prove or disprove the legends…”

 

***

Loki was supposed to be the son of Faburti and Laufey, both frost giants. Some other tales named his mother Nál and gave him a couple of brothers, all of the jötunn race. “ I know very little of them as a race, only what I was told, that they were monsters from the cold...you are right : I should go and find more about them. I never heard about Faburti; Laufey though, seemed to be a male...it is possible what you say it is true…”

“Maybe the tales had the genders wrong...or, for Frost Giants, there is not much difference between the sexes? You seem to be...very flexible in your form. It stands to reason that Giants could take some time before settling into one...or shifting from one to other? Or maybe you are an exception?”

Loki told Ada that he had killed Laufey to impress Odin, so there was no way of _asking_ Laufey : “ He - or she- left me to die...I was the runt of his litter...Odin found me, took me to Asgard, changed my form and never told me the truth of who I was…”

Ada could understand Loki´s attitude, but she had to continue with the tale: “My love...the thing is, I believe you are not the only one that Odin lied to...and that he is indeed, lying about _who_ he is.”

Loki listened in silence; when Ada finished, he remained quiet for some time, his face a study in controlled anger.

Ada could not take it any longer:  “I am sorry, Loki...I am really sorry...I do not know if what I told you is true or not...but please...talk to me...or tell me if I need to go somewhere else, if you need space to think things through...”

He stood up and, still without a single word, locked himself in the bathroom for half an hour.

 

***

_The son of a Frost Giant named Bestla with Bór...Odin is just half Aesir and Thor...Thor is a fourth Aesir at best, being the son of Odin and a giant named Jord! Baldr is being groomed to sit on the throne in Vanaheim since birth as the only son of Frigga´s blood...Thor would succeed Odin, as he has aesir blood as well and I...I would be given to Jötheim in time, a Giant raised by Aesir to think like them and rule over the Giants, grateful that the Allfather saved me from freezing!_

It all made perfect sense and fit into Odin´s character like a glove; he was planning to take over three of the most important Realms. Loki might have little knowledge of the intricacies of Jötuns and their society, but everybody knew that giants would only follow full blooded giants; Odin never had a chance to become their King if his half Aesir status was no secret in Jötuheim, so he assumed the identity of his Father´s people and set about covering all traces of his true blood.

Loki was furious.

He was only brought back by the noise of somebody knocking on the door. “I am sorry...err...I need to...relieve myself?”

_Oh, my poor Omega...I must tell her...it is only fair; she told me the truth about my Family...she needs to know why I am here in Midgard in the first place. Why I was about to conquer her world._

Loki opened the door and apologised profusely; Ada hugged him tight :“I knew you need time to process the information, but…” then she grimaced. “ Sorry, I must go…”

He magically dressed himself and returned to his seat at the table. When Ada came back, Loki did not even wait for her to sit to start talking: “ You must understand I never wanted Power for Powers sake; Thor would have been a terrible ruler and I wanted to prove myself. But then, I was cast away, into the void...and a being...a truly malevolent being rescued me and broke me into million different pieces; before long, I took the deal he offered me and Midgard was to be my prize…”

Now, the real problem was that Loki was Ada´s Alpha; it was his responsibility to ensure that this pregnancy came to term and he would never want to upset her in her state.

Still, if he was not going to conquer Earth and return Thanos his  treasure, which would undoubtly make Ada a very unhappy Omega and jeopardize her pregnancy, there was an even greater chance of them all being found by Thanos before they could find a way out.

“ Ada, I do not have much choice in the matter, I am afraid...I could still take Midgard and, perhaps...have them elect my successor. I do not wish to upset you in this state. In my world, it is the greatest privelege to have an Omega. Very few were found to be deserving of this honour. I am very happy you chose me.  But I know you favor democracy…”

Ada shrugged; it was less a love for democracy, which had its flaws, than abhorrence to the other option: “Tyranny is just...I don't know...unappealing? Why one would want to force people into accepting one´s rule? Is that not a recognition that said person failed at convincing others ? Like some men, who  cannot take no for an answer and pathetically try to get a woman's attention, or worse?”

“Nobody ever wanted me for myself.” Loki said sadly. “ Therefore, I was used to take what I wanted or pretend I did not want it in the first place.”

It broke Ada´s heart; she stood up and sat on Loki´s lap, planting a kiss on his lips “I want you for yourself…” as his hands caressed her tights, a warmth formed between her legs; she wanted him again, despite having him inside for hours to end. Ada went for his neck, inhaling his scent and softly bite him, seeking to even out the savage mark he had left in her before; Loki assumed a most passive instance, shutting his eyes and allowing his Omega to map his body, leaving kisses everywhere as she undressed him. She stopped her exploration for a moment to disrobe; Loki followed suit and soon, they were in bed again.

“Please...Alpha...could you take your true form?” Ada asked sweetly; Alphas usually overpowered their Omegas but were extremely susceptible to their pleas. Loki in particular had noticed he would probably spoil Ada rotten and never deny her any of her requests if he was not careful.

He hesitated: “I am...still not used to it, but if you insist.” The transformation was immediately and, although the room got chillier, his touch was bearable, if not pleasant; the contrast in their temperatures was something both had not experienced and was quite the pleasurable surprise.

"You are very beautiful, Loki...in this form and the other...there is nothing to be ashamed of.” Ada said, her fingers gently touching the patterns on his face, like carved skin; he seemed to like it, purring like a cat. “ It tickles…” he said plainly.

When he thrusted, Ada gasped...she was even warmer inside, of course, but his cock was colder. and the cock...it was ridged , thick and even larger than before. " This...so good...so full..." she whispered, almost overwhelmed in the kingdom of her sensations. His red eyes were even more intense, but not in a threatening way.

"My Omega...everything for my Omega." For the look on his face, sex as a Giant was even better than as in his Aesir form; Loki could barely mutter a word after he began moving in and out, and his eyes changed into other colours going from black, blue to green, as he increased the pace of this thrusts, grunting and growling like a beast possesed in lust.

Ada was reaching a peak, her hands now firmly on his back, the texture of his carved skin on the tip of her fingers. His huge, blue and ridged cock was working wonders inside of her; the more he got, the more her cunt gave it to him. They fitted perfectly, her walls massaging him and her warmth balacing his cold.

When she also started to rock her hips, it almost drove him mad, but he refraied from knotting her, afraid to hurt her or the babies: “ Loki...please...please...Alpha…” she pleaded, wanting to be filled with his giant seed, wondering if it would feel the same as when Loki was in his Aesir´s form, the sperm being very similar to of a normal man for what she could remember.

“Aaaaaar…” he grunted before collapsing on the top of her; both needed some minutes before coming out of the high. Loki finally took a deep breath, rolled to her side and whispered in her ear: “ I guess it is not bad to be a giant after all.”

“No...it is not.” she smiled. “ I was thinking...actually quite a lot of Gods had sex with Giants...they were the first race and well...apparently , at least in the first generations, it was a good thing to have giant's blood. Something must have happened that changed the once fruitful relationship between the races.”

It would be easy to follow through this path and not tell Ada of the possible consequences of his abandonment of Thanos plans. “ Ada, we must think about our family; now that I found you, I do not want to lose you. If I must conquer Midgard to protect you and the twins from Thanos, I will…”

“This might surprise you, but I gave this matter some thought…”

Loki looked at Ada incredulous: “ Since when? Do you mean to tell me you were...thinking as I fucked you?”

“Maybe ?” She burst out in laughter. “ Look, it is just how my brain works...I literally have a thousand thoughts a second...and I speak to myself while thinking and censor half the things that come up from this crazy dialogue. By the way, please, never enter my head: it is a terrible place to live in...and women are known to multitask, so there you go, you might not understand and well...before I forget..."

 

***

“...Why not tell Thor the truth and enlist his help?He would be willing to fight this thing and return to Asgard to seek the truth of his origins. He has the right to know if Odin also played with his life.

You might not think much of us, but humans have been fending off would be emperors for some time now...S.H.I.E.L.D is, for one thing, ready to work alongside former enemies when mankind is threatened. Thanos seems to be a threat and Thor would most likely help Earth now that he is a constant visitor.”

The last thing Loki wanted was to contact Thor, but Ada had a point: he was, most probably, lied to his whole life. And Thor, as painful it was to admit it, could be used as a dual weapon by Loki due to his strong popularity in both Realms.

All Loki had to do was to turn to his Frost Giant form and had Thor touch him; if he either turned to blue to proved to be resistant to the cold, his partial Jötun heritage would be proved.

Loki had other plans for his brother and Odin. “ Yes...he can take us to Asgard and Odin would not dare raise his finger against Thor, as he is indeed his son. From there, we just had to prove that Odin is a half giant and he would become very cooperative, both in fighting Thanos and in granting you immortality…”

“Loki...I am fine with you blackmailing your adoptive father with the help of your adoptive brother and very happy that you even thought about granting me immortality, but have you considered that Odin had assistance with his deception? I mean, nobody ever asked about his mother? How the Frost Giants suddenly forgot about Odin and Bresla? Maybe some influential Aesir know and they simply do not care as long as Odin give them what they want? This is how corruption works and the elites are known to play such games, where their own rules only apply to the little people…”

The Asgardian Prince had reached the same conclusion, which made the subject of Thor´s loyalty all the more important. “It might be precisely what has been keeping Odin in the Throne for so long. Odin cares deeply about being seen as a symbol of union among the peoples. He gave his eye for knowledge and is vain, Ada; it is time he tastes from his own poison. Thor is the key...as much as I hate to say it, we need him on our side.”

“Thanos… you said you both agreed on the terms and that he allowed you some time off to have fun with our kind and recruit. How long do we have until he contacts you again?”

Loki explained tomorrow evening he would have to make a big splash in Stuttgart, the ground zero of his world domination war. “ Thanos has his methods. My eye turns blue whenever he needs to see what I am doing. If you see the change, I ask you to go along with whatever I am doing or run for cover.”

Ada asked him if it was possible to know where Thor was; they needed not only to reach him in time, but also convince him . “Yes... he is spending a romantic interlude with his Jane Porter…she is a scientist. I could use my powers and try to locate them, but this would perhaps bring attention to what I am _not_ doing…”

A quick search on Google and Ada was able to solve at least this problem: “ Look...is this her?” She said pointing at the screen; there were at least five different women under this name that worked in the science field and, when Loki nodded, Ada clicked on the profile and gasped: “ my, my...she is a pupil of my uncle, Dr Erik Selvig! I will call him right now and ask for her private contacts, otherwise we would have to use her Culver University email. Speaking of my uncle, this  brings us to the issue of my family: we must meet my parents. They are visiting from Sweden and well..we will be leaving soon, so this might be our only chance.”

Loki grimaced; midgardian courtship seemed to be a less than joyfull affair. Meeting the parents was something Loki had never done and that Ada was the niece of the man he wanted to recruit to his cause made things...strange. _Better not mention this part. “_ So, you are swedish? They used to worship me... _us_...many centuries ago. Pity they had a change of heart!”

Ada laughed: “ Actually, I am just half swedish. My mother is brazilian, but she died when I was twelve. Ever since, I was raised by my father and his wife. But yes, Sweden and the other nordic countries used to see you and your family as Gods before they converted to Christianity. Now most of them are actually not observant, some even atheists, but at the time, the change of religion was a sign of their integration into european society. In other words: they gave up on you guys because it was more profitable for them. And their religion was about vengeance and the survival of the fittest, so, all in all, not a good environment for business transactions. I just know a fraction about the Norse Pantheon and I had not yet read the original writings: the Prose Edda and Poetic Edda. I joined a studies group some time ago, but we mostly spoke about theology, which I find more interesting than the legends… oh, my...I must call my parents; they are not that far from here actually...you will _love_ them!”

***

They checked out in less than and hour after agreeing to a plan; Ada had insisted to have “ drinks” with her parents that night before they were to be transported to New Mexico despite him pointing out they had very few time to love with such frivolities, but she would not give up. “ It is the least we can do, Loki...they will be the grandparents of your children after all! Besides, the only flight I found us is in four hours time; we have more than time for spending an hour with them.”

Her Alpha was not the type of guy one would introduce to Mom and Daddy, Ada had to admit; but it was also true Loki was the God of Lies: “ You seem to be strangely fond of telling the truth or being blunt about your feelings...why can't you simply sit there  and lie your face off to my parents, like pretend you are a simple, mild mannered man? This is usually how it goes around here anyway.”

The meeting was harmless enough. Ada did much of the talking anyway and Loki just sat there, smiling and nodding the whole time.

Of course, there were questions that only Loki could answer: “ What do you do for a living? And why I never heard of you before today? “ her father asked obviously confused; Ada had blabbed about their engagement, not mentioning she was pregnant, but was very vague on the specifics.

“Mr Selvig, I have been working on the family business so to speak. My eldest brother is a louder type, and it felt to me to handle clients that required more subletery. Currently, I am on vacation and that is how I met your lovely daughter.” The compliment was met with a peck on his cheeks; his Omega could not help herself around him, much to his pleasure.

“As for why you had not heard of me: our relationship is quite new. It took much long, in my opinion, from the time we admired each other from afar, until we finally confessed our feelings.”

This was Loki edited version of what _really_ had happened: _I wanted to fuck Ada the minute I laid eyes on her, but I waited a couple of hours to dine and wine her._

Before the meeting would extend and more questions asked, Ada called for the waiter and Loki gave him his card to cover the bill: “ We are terribly sorry, but we need to fly over to New Mexico. We will make sure to do this again once we return.”

Loki had to contend with midgardian means of transportation: the flight from New Mexico took four hours. Since they travelled light, they would be able not to lose much time at the airport, but there was still two more hours of car drive to where Jane Porter and Thor were staying.

Ada was tired and used the flight to peacefully sleep in her cocoon- Loki would only fly first class, of course- but before she passed out, as a good Omega, she helped her fiancé with the in flight entertainment at his disposal: “ Mmm...we have several options of games, movies, music and series. I would recommend a documentary perhaps? You should learn something about our History, seeing that your children will be half...midgardian?”

Loki took a deep breath: “Yes, I am aware… a pity. You are such a beautiful creature,Ada, lost in this _place_...you could easily pass as a Light Elf, I suspect.”

_We should have a conversation later about your atituds, Mister Blue Cock._

Ada would not start a discussion over the merits of mankind with Loki simply because she was too tired and they were not in private. She reminded herself that Loki was a God, probably had lived for centuries if not milenia, and, to them, humans, with their limited lifespan and lack of powers, might indeed look like pitiful creatures. She also assumed he had been raised to dismiss Earth altogether, that the Aesir still saw her planet as it had been when the Vikings were still raiding.

“Alright, this is a series of documentaries on History. You just need to scroll down here...and click here. Then you are all set.”

Ada fell asleep a couple of minutes later and only woke up after they landed.

They rented an SVU and Ada felt it was the right time to resume their conversation about Loki´s plans: “ How exactly would you  have conquered Earth? How this Thanos- guy would make your eyes turn blue ? I mean, this entity seems to be very powerful, but it has to go through all this trouble to sway our planet? this means that its powers are limited, otherwise it would not need your assistance...”

“There is an artifact here on Midgard that is paramount for Thanos other plans. He provided me with an Army of Chitauri, a race of super soldiers, and I was to recruit humans to assist me using a scepter…”

He would not give Ada more details and she did not press the subject; instead, she turned on the radio and enjoyed a selection of amazing New Age songs: " Oh, I love this song!"

 

 

> Under a blue moon I saw you   
>  So soon you'll take me   
>  Up in your arms   
>  Too late to beg you or cancel it   
>  Though I know it must be the killing time   
>  Unwillingly mine

"You came willingly, mind you." Loki said with a dry smile. 

Loki claimed to have learned how to drive just by observing Ada for the first hour of their trip; when she finally consented to allow him behind the wheel, they were by Jane´s door in about forty minutes, as Loki was quite adept at speeding.

***

Thor and Jane were leisurely fooling around in bed when they heard somebody knocking at the door; it was well past midnight, not an appropriate time for friends to visit:

“Did you tell S.H.I.E.L.D I was here? “ Thor asked.

Jane shook her head: “ Why would I? Perhaps they saw you crossing the Realms?” then she noticed her smartphone blinking from the nightstand and, without really thinking, she unlocked the gadget and saw that her mentor, Eryk, had sent her a message some hours prior, informing that his niece would be contacting her soon. The young woman, as he explained, was travelling to New Mexico and wanted to “ meet and chat”, which was fine by her, but could this mean...

 _Well, meeting and chatting at one o'clock in the morning? I do not think so! This would be...extremely rude, right? “_ Perhaps it is just Darcy...she went out tonight and might have forgotten the keys...you know how she is!”

“I will get to the door then…” Thor gave Jane another one of his mind blowing kisses before putting his shirt on. “ You do not need to get dressed...Darcy would not mind if you remained in bed.”

The knocks on the door became more insistent: “ Okay, but go, Darcy is losing her patience.”

Thor had just left Asgard; the Bifrost was still being repaired and he volunteered to test it, much to Frigga´s consternation.

Odin also disliked the idea of his now only son and heir to return so early to Midgard, but even him had to admit that Thor was doing an excellent job lately and allowed him this luxury. The relationship with Jane was being kepta secret and _definitely_ had not been announced at Court, despite the seriety of it. Thor still had to fend off many advances and endure dancing with the eligible daughters of many generals and represents of other Realms when all he wanted to do was to take Jane out to the Diner for a meal of burger and fries and snuggle afterwards.

Not even Darcy, Jane´s former intern turned personal assistant since the scientist had signed a contract of collaboration with S.H.I.E.L.D, constant presence during his brief visit unnerved Thor: the young woman was funny and unpretentious, going out of her way to allow the love birds space and time in the small, but cozy, two bedroom apartment they shared.

“ Darcy is still paying off her student debt and the salary she gets from me is not enough to pay for all her expenses. She agreed in living with me to save us both from extra expenses.”

In Asgard, Thor thought, Jane would be given better accommodations, a wardrobe filled with the most beautiful dresses and Darcy would be her handmaiden. _It would not be a life she would want to have._ They had not gone so far in their relationship to actually speak about the future and it seemed obvious they were just postponing an inevitable decision regarding their status as couple. Long distance was fine at the moment, but one day the Crown Prince of Asgard would have to take a wife and Jane, a modern day woman with ideas on her independence and life goals, might not be open to the idea of becoming Queen.

_My life will never be simple again...not after my banishment, losing my powers...and my brother…_

Losing Loki was a hard blow. Odin...their Father...had let Loki slip through his fingers. Or Loki simply fell in the void?

Thor chose to believe Odin had not gave up on his younger brother...adoptive brother. To think otherwise...it was almost like also losing his Father.

***

When Thor finally made to the door and opened it, he had the surprise of his life:

“ LOKI!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Meet the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ada meet Thor and Jane and is clear both couples were very different.  
> Ada takes Loki to a sex shop :)

“Brother, I thought you were dead!” Thor's eyes then turned to the woman by Loki´s side, her scent, string and alluring, calling out to his primal nature. _Could it be_? _No, impossible._

Her body, the smell, the way she clung to Loki, like he was the only male alive...

Thor could not believe it: “ Is she…?”

Loki smiled with evident pride. _This is going to be better than I have imagined_ . “Yes, Thor. I present you Ada... _my_ Omega.”

Thor looked at Ada from top to bottom and the intensity and focus of his scrutiny was so extreme that he failed to notice Jane coming from the bedroom and staring at the scene as it unfolded.

“ Thor...who are they?” Jane finally asked

Still visibly embarrassed by the _warmth_ of her reception, Ada crossed the threshold and offered her hand to Jane. “Hi there. We are sorry to came at such an improper time, but you see,  Loki, my fiancé, is Thor's brother and, long story short, their family thought he died but...well...he is pretty much _alive_ , as you can see, and we thought it was time for him to meet his family. My name is Ada Selvig, by the way, and I believe my uncle has sent you a message informing of our arrival?”

Neither men made an attempt to clear the air and continued to stare at each other  while the women at least tried to remain civil: “Come inside...please.” Jane offered shyly. She had not expected to meet any of Thor´s family, at least not so soon in their relationship, and the fact that Loki was actually engaged to her mentor´s niece sounded a little too convenient to be true.

Loki sized Jane up; he could see the intelligence behind those brown eyes and admitted she was not bad looking, but, knowing Thor better than himself, he had his doubts about the future of their affair. “Brother...we must speak at once. I have much to apologise and explain. “

“We agree on that; Mother is still grieving and Father- By the Norns, Loki, even _I cried_  over our death, even though you tried to kill me!”

At this, Ada decided to keep both brothers in check. She understood emotions would come out and play a part, but they had very little time to lose and, in short, this was not about then, but about saving Earth from the Mad Titan. “ Please, Thor...we know Loki has wronged you and, given your family history, you were the only one surprised at him lashing out and I do not fault you for reacting badly at our arrival, however, I beg you :listen to your brother.,I am not afraid to admit, we need your help.”

Ada instinctively used her Omega pleading tone when she spoke to Thor, her body language indicating her trust in his abilities as Alpha: her eyes watered with tears, her head lowered in submission and she looked at Loki with such devotion, discreetly baring her neck at him, as to show Thor that her love was proof enough that his brother, now worthy of such a prize as an Omega bride, deserved to be given a second chance.

“You are now an Omega under the protection of the House of Odin, Lady Ada; I will do everything in my Power to protect you, this I swear.” Thor then turned to Loki. “ Come...our conversation should be in private, I am afraid. Forgive me Jane, but I must speak to my brother.”

“No, it is...fine…” The scientist had never been more confused in her whole life and hoped that some time alone with Ada would be enough to be given some answers. “ I will keep Ada company and wait for Darcy here; you can use my bedroom for as long as it takes to sort this out.”

 

***

Five minutes after both brothers left the room to speak, a very sudden thunder storm arrived without warning.

Darcy came by the door not longer after, scared to death and wet to the bones: “ Jesus, Jane...what have you done to Thor? The skies are falling!”

“You give me far too much credit.” Jane said flatly. “ Thor's brother, the one everybody thought was dead, arrived unexpectedly and they are now speaking...and of course, the niece of Dr Selvig decided not to come for a coffee, but rather for a nightcap, and is now locked in the bathroom for over twenty minutes and, well...I think it is going to be one of those long nights.”

Darcy did not miss a beat; without a word, she went straight to the island kitchen and started mixing a cocktail. “ It seems that we need some drinks then...luckily for you, I still retained some skills as bartender.”

Jane moved from the couch to a counter stool, watching in amusement as Darcy attempted to make a Sex on the Beach on the fly :“I forgot to mention that Selvig´s niece is to get married to Thor's brother…”

“Swedes and their Gods!” Darcy muttered.

Ada returned from her bathroom trip and longily looked at Darcy fixing Jane a cocktail, wondering if being three days pregnant was the right time to stop with alcohol consumption. _Welll, one glass will not kill me, right?_ “I am very sorry for taking so long, Jane! “ She then offered Darcy a smile and said : Hi, my name is Ada...”

“and mine is Darcy! Do you want a drink?”

“Mmm...yes, a small one please...do not tell Loki though, I am not sure about their rules on pregnancy and alcohol…”

Jane cheeks went red: “ Wait, are you pregnant? That is what that whole thing about being an Omega was about?”

Darcy hesitated in handing Ada a glass upon hearing the news. “ Look, I have not even took a pregnancy test yet. Loki insisted we are pregnant and yes, I do think I am, but we just met three days ago, so it is just a bunch of cells at this point and one cocktail will not kill us. I think we should all realax now because they have a lot to talk about. To be honest, I simply do not want them to freak out about anything on my account, as I really have no idea how Asgardian men are around pregnant women and, well, the whole thing about being an Omega is also very new to me.”

“Mom only found out she was expecting me on the fourth month; she was partying like crazy until then and here I am, perfect and unspoiled.” Darcy made both women raise their glass and toast. “ To not knowing the rules and not caring!”

“Skol!”

The Sex on the Beach tasted perhaps too peachy, but was lovely nevertheless; Ada was actually empting her glass at great speed and was thinking about asking for a refill: “ We just met my parents before we came here and, well, news of my engagement reached the ears of my friends back home and that is why I was locked in the bathroom for so long. I told them I am to be travelling soon, and they made me wait on line while they found this sex shop nearby and got me a huge voucher as an engagement gift.”

Darcy analysed the online voucher and said the shop was very close by and urged them to definitely pick up some toys before leaving town.

They had relaxed after the first round was consumed and Jane decided it would be in her rights to press for answers: “I know you said you are also in the process of learning how is to be with a man of Asgard, but Thor and Loki, the way they spoke about you, saying you were an Omega...really, it was a bit odd.”

“Wait a minute…” Darcy all but spilled her drink at hearing the term Omega being spoken a second time. “ is this about that whole Alternate Universe where people are actually divided into Alpha, Omegas  and Betas, like we were living in a wolf pack?”

“This is what I imagined yes...Loki said dynamic genders are still somewhat present in some Realms. For what I read of nordic mythology, the first human being so to speak was a giant with both sexes, so, in a sense, the legends do address the dynamics to a certain extent and…” Ada paused trying to find the right words for addressing Loki gender fluidity without being indiscreet. “ some races develop shapeshifting abilities; I must assume genders are also changed in the process.”

“But in this Verse, Omegas are usually very submissive, unable to control their own nature and it is all about breeding...I mean, you do look like an indepent woman, Ada, not, forgive me the term, a breeding bitch.”

Jane wondered if it was time to voice her objections; Thor had a way of behaving very macho and, despite him being far better now than before, she feared this trait it would become problematic at some point: “ They way they spoke...with you and about you. I would not call it condensceding, but…”

Ada knew where the conversation was going and started to address their concerns:” Look, I just broke up with a guy that treated me like arm candy. All he wanted to do was to show me around and yes, this guy thought about himself as a modern man and yet he never cared for anything I said or planned to do with my life. Then I met Loki and guys, I could not take my eyes off of him...I was immediately attracted to him and felt this fire inside my belly, very hard to explain; it was crazy, it was very raw and primitive but it was true. He could treat me like crap and  I would still want to have sex with him because of this strange attraction, but no...Loki treats me with such consideration and care that I can honestly say I feel we are equals. That is why we came here, Jane, because Loki listened to my opinions and we both reached the conclusion that he needed to speak to Thor and sort things out with his family. So, yes, they might speak of me like I am some sort of Fertility Goddess, but so far, I am very happy with everything.”

***

“Brother, say something! “

Loki, the God of Lies, had given his brother only the hard truths this time around. He did not know if what he said had shocked Thor to the chore, or if the fact that him approaching Thor in a honest fashion and geneuinely asking for his assistance was the thing that caused his brother to react so strongly.

Finally, the God of Thunder managed to recompose himself and uttered : “This means we need to go to Asgard...and Jotunheimr.”

“Yes, Thor, and we must to go before Thanos comes for me and Midgard. If everything fails...I need you to swear you will allow Ada and the twins to stay in Asgard, where they will be protected. Odin might be the biggest liar, but he is far more powerful than both of us and we need not only his help, but answers.”

Thor had not spent so much time in the library as Loki had and knew only the basics of sorcery, so if his adopted brother was telling him they better convince Odin to help- lies, secrets and half truths aside- then it was what they would be doing.

In spite of being aware of the gravity of the situation, Thor was breaking from inside : “Frigga…”

“raised us.” Loki completed. “We still do not know if the Midgard´s tales are true...or if they are prophecies of a sort. There are inaccuracies, Thor and perhaps, you being half Jotun is one.”

Thor and Loki were not only Gods, but also products of their upbringing. Being overly emotional was frowned upon in Asgard and Loki had never been one of big gestures. The fact that he was at least attempting to give Thor some hope was not lost on the God of Thunder.

“The Omega... _your_ Omega, is having an effect on you. How is this even possible, brother?” Thor marvelled; claiming an Omega was a great privilege and a rare one at that. The last to be born in Asgard was sent to Vanaheimr as a peace offering and, despite of her poor origins, bonded and mated with their Crown Prince.

“I can hardly believe it myself; from all places, I found my Omega here, exactly when I was being forced to come and conquer Midgard. By the Norns...this was no accident.”

 

***  
As there were no room to spare in the house, Darcy and Jane offered Ada the sofa bed in their living room and she gladly accepted, a much easier and better option than to check in a hotel for only some hours of sleep.

“We will be at Darcy´s bedroom...it is the second door on the left, in case you need something.”

Ada thanked for the gesture and wished them a good night; her head was spinning, but sleep evaded her. She was stareing at the screen of her smartphone when Loki finally returned.

“ How was it, Alpha?”

“I love when you show me respect by addressing me this way, my Omega.” In a matter of seconds, Loki was already under the covers with Ada, kissing the scar on her neck and biting her earlobe. “ All is good, as far as it goes; we are off to Asgard in the morrow. “

“I was speaking with the girls about the dynamics and your magic...many interesting possibilities came to my mind... things that excite me and I am sure, excite you as well…” His cock was already hard pressing against that marvellous ass of her.

Loki, however, knew Ada was up to something and, in his most sensuous voice, whispered in her ear: “ What excites my whorish wife to be so?”

Rubbing herself on him, moaning as he worked his way through her body, a hand on her breast and another, touching her most intimate place, Ada managed to answer exactly what she meant: "There is sex shop just a half an hour away from here...you are the God of Mischief and I thought you would like to buy us some toys, for us to use on your many forms...many sizes and genders...I want to try them all, to make you come and taste you in all your shapeshifting glory, my Prince.”

Never had Loki met one that had offered herself to him in such a pure and erotic way; he smiled in anticipation: “Just tell me the address of such exquisite establishment and I will transport us there right now. My magic will not alert Thanos if the distance is not that great...tell me, little one...just say the address.”

As promised, Loki teletransported them to the sex shop and the God of Lies was impressed by the variety and ingenuity of midgardians, especially when it concerned all the options for anal play there was. “ In Asgard, anything that has to do with male penetrating another or even, males engaging in things that are supposed to be feminine, is considered ergi. Having a shield mate during campaings, a younger male lover is one thing and usually is about mutual masturbation or oral pleasure. Any man being taken by other man willingly, would be considered shameful….I had no idea that midgardians, from all people, would be so far ahead of us in this area.”

“Well, it was not always this way and, in fact, there are many people still thinking that sex is a dirty word, but yes, the overall feeling is changing. The great majority of human beings are good and caring to a certain degree, I would say, and even some very conservative ones I met would simply tell you that, between closed doors, most of the things that happen between consenting adults is nobody's business.” Ada handed Loki a beautifully pink double dildo for inspection. “ Female form is very attractive, but I had always been one for the cock, so I never had any dealings with women...to think that you, my handsome Alpha, can make my dreams come true, it makes me so fucking wet. Do not let those Asgardian pricks get into your skin...I will have the whole of you, I will take care of all your needs, my love, and not judge you for anything you have done or want to do.”

Ada shared her fantasies with Loki and he noticed how well they overlapped with his: she wanted to both experience submission and dominance, to be fucked and fuck and to explore the many possibilities of his body and the only thing she asked was for him to be honest and loyal to her. “ Please, even if you want to sleep with other people, do not cheat on me, do not break my trust in you."

"Never, my love. I so vow, as your Alpha, to have your consent in all things."

***

“You are beautiful, my lovely, oh so beautiful.” The scent of Loki now had a hint of summer, and it was really intoxicating to Ada´s heightened senses, making her wish their lovemaking never to end.

A trail of kisses, small bites and lovingly licks making the nipples recede into small peaks of deep, red flesh, Ada moaning Loki´s name between alternating from perpetrator to victim, savouring the friction of their sexes, the constant and mutual teasing of their foreplay, before initiating what would be their third round, it was all even better than she had imagined, pure and utter perfection.

The hand caressing the forest of coarse, black hair was uncalloused and gentle, stroking the furry mound in a leisurely pace. “ You are such a minx, spreading your legs for me again…”

She smiled under their wet kiss, enjoying the slight pressure her lover´s pointer finger was adding to her nub :“It is entirely your fault my dear, for making me cum so hard. I can't help myself.”

“We need to sleep, Princess...this should be our last round, okay? I can make you cum more once we are in the privacy of our own rooms. I am  afraid your brother might walk on us, Loki.”

Loki pouted. “Father does not allow me to walk his Palace in my female form...let me enjoy tonight. Are you sure you do not want me to give you a working penis? It would not be permanent.”

Ada was tempted. “I would prefer we engage in such extreme feats of magical sex once we actually have our own place and, frankly, I would be afraid of impregnating you by accident. I have a feeling you would be begging me for my seed if I ever agree to that, because while you are indeed a male Alpha, I suspect you are a female Omega too.”

Without delay, Ada inserted the short part of the [double dildo](https://www.wetforher.com/double-dildos/89-double-dildo-union-lesbian-strapless-sex-toy-purple.html) inside her, closing her legs tight to allow the bulb to be held in place by her inner muscles. It was not hard, as Ada´s pussy continuosly self lubricating for the past couple of hours, ever since they began playing with the lesbian toys, and this made the whole porcess of using this dildo much simpler than the instructions made her believe. Her sugar coated cunt was, in her estimation, one of the greatest perks of being an Omega, always ready to please her Alpha partner, taking and giving pleasure in equal measure.

“Come, lovely, on your fours.” Loki moved to the center of the sofa bed, surprisingly comfortable for being an obvious second hand, overused piece of furniture, her ass up and her soaking wet, pinky cunt in full display.

“ See? Such an eager Omega...presenting herself, begging for more.”

“Please, Ada...fuck me, fuck me even harder than last time, I want to scream your name for everybody to hear and- oh…” Ada had already thrusted the exquisite purple dilbo inside of Loki at once; she arched her back and gasped for air, but, as Ada suspected, Loki changed not only his gender to female, but also his dynamic, becoming an Omega, and because of it,  Loki was perfectly capable to self coating and adjusting to the cock invading her, no matter how hard or big, her quim would find a way to fit it all inside.

The ergonomic stimulator was creating wonderful sensations for Ada, like waves of pleasure directly attacking her g-spot, and soon, the mortal woman was panting. “ Loki, you are so good...so fucking good...such a perfect ass you have, my love…”

“Ada...ADA...fuck...f-uck...oh-oh-OH...please….claim me...make me yours!”

Ada was fighting this urge inside of her; she was so fearful about how their relationship would be seen in Asgard- for what Loki said, what they were doing was unorthodox even if they dynamics wer accounted, and although  she personally could handle their cold shoulders, she would be appaled if the way they chose to live their lives would affect their plea for help- that she had consciously avoided being near to Loki's neck, afraid to follow through her desires and mark him as hers.

She took a deep breath, covered her lover´s back with her own body and lovingly stared at the intersection between her large shoulders and head, the most beautiful neck there, bared for her, his scent driving her mad with lust and love.

Closing her eyes and allowing Loki´s moans to guide her, Ada opened her mouth and felt her lover´s sweet flesh under her teeth, a cry of pure joy escaping the goddess lips as the taste of blood in Ada´s tongue went from salty to sweet.

 

***

Jane was sure that nobody slept well that night.

She found Thor to be an emotional wreck after his conversation with Loki and spent the next hours trying to coach her boyfriend into opening up to her.

To make matters worse, while trying to have a very importat and life changing conversation, Jane and Thor were constantly being interrupted by muffled noises coming from her living room. As the night proegressed, the noises turned into a symphony of moans, wails, screams and pleas for more, all impossible to be ignored or forgotten.

The next morning, they walked on Ada and another woman happily sleeping in each others arms.

“ Who is this chick? Where is your brother, dude?”

“This _chick_ “ Thor said pointing at the alabaster skin, raven haired sleeping beauty  “ _i_ _s_ my brother.”

Jane and Darcy exchanged looks of surprise as Thor went to try and wake the lovers up.

“Well, Ada told us about the shapeshifting and it seems Loki is not only a handsome man, but also a hot girl.”

Thor was poking on Loki´s shoulder, averting his eyes from the perfectly sensual female forms under the linen : “Brother....wake up...we need to go home.”

Ada´s eyes fluttered as Loki moved the arm beneath her shoulders, neither wishing to obey the booming voice´s commands.

“Come on...wake up…” Thor was about to grab a glass of water in the kitchen and spray them both with it, his face now red, either from shame or anger.

“Better we start making them breakfast.” Jane hated to play the part of understanding girlfriend, but that is what she was now. Her house, crashed by her man´s relations; his brother, so far, indeed making good of his reputation as God of Mischief, sleeping in her couch, having fucked or being fucked the niece of her mentor into amazing orgasms, if the sounds they were making were any indication.

Ada finally opened her eyes, a huge smile on her face. “ Good morning, Thor.” She winked at her brother in law , untangling herself from her lover´s arms. She planted a kiss on Loki's lips and only then, the God of lies woke up. “ Good morning, beautiful…”

She retrieved a nightgown from under the pillow, a great trick Ada learned from one of her friends, and quickly dressed herself. Loki, of course, simply conjured some clothes, turning to his male form in the process.

“We apologise for any discomfort we might have caused you. Jane, do you keep the laundry soap near the machine? I saw you have one on the bathroom and we need to wash your linen before we leave…”

“Yikes!” Darcy all but screamed.“ Your guys are indeed something, aren't you? Well, I am very happy about your amazing love life and yes, I am a bit jealous of all the action you engaged in last night, but I did not need to know that you had soiled our linen with your...fluids!”

Jane agreed wholeheartedly with Darcy: Ada and Loki, so far, had proved to be terrible guests, but appearances had to be kept and well, they would be leaving _soon_ : “Darcy, don´t be rude! I am sorry, Ada...of course you may wash the linen...you are recently engaged and it is only normal.”

“Thank you. Loki, come and help me with our mess...we can also save water by showering together.”

“Hehehe...good idea, my love. The warm water will surely wash away our _fluids_. hehehe.” Loki then gave Darcy a mischievous look and disappeared with his lady love.

***

The couple emerged from the bathroom a quarter of hour later, refreshed from the quick shower, and took their seats on the counter: “ So, good morning to all of you. Jane and Darcy of Midgard, I am thankful for your hospitality and I hope that my helping to save your Realm from destruction is enough compensation from my reprehensible behavior so far.”

“What is he talking about, Thor?” Jane poked at ther boyfriend´s strong arm, prompting Thor to give Loki a look of exasperation.

“Pay him no mind, Jane. We go to Asgard to solve family issues and, in doing so, we will be able to return to Earth in a better and stronger position to held defend it.”

“When are we leaving?” Ada asked plainly

They would summon Heimdall as soon as breakfast was finished; Ada grew nervous. “ We should have bought your mother something, you know? “

“My Lady Ada, I assure you that our mother will be more than pleased to see Loki again, not only alive and well, but with an Omega in his arms…” It was only then that Thor saw the bite mark in Loki's neck : “ Did she just...claim you, brother?”

“Hehehe...yes, Thor...it seems my female form is an Omega slut. What can I say? I am not sorry. Ada is all I need, more than I deserve and we are both happy with our complete bond. “

Thor could not help but feel a bit jealous of it. Sex with an omega was said to be the ultimate thing in terms of pleasure and being bonded and mated to one was a great responsibility and honour. Men in Asgard, especially the Alpha leaders , lived under a different code, one that said it was absolutely normal, expected even, for a man to engage in extramarital activities, while forbidding their women to do so.

Before the Omegas had virtually disappeared, there was no need for the Alpha to carry the Omega mark on his neck; if much, it would be considered unmanly. Loki had all but forsaken his privileges as male and Alpha by allowing Ada to mark him- and Thor was sure, claim him as well- which meant that, from now on, their arousal would belong to each other.

Ada depended on Loki's pheromones to self lubricate and, although Loki´s penis would still be functional with other partners, he would not be able to sire children if not with Ada.

“Do not worry about us, Thor; we have discussed the repercussions of our rather extreme bonding practices and we both agreed it was for the best.” For both of them, this step also meant that Loki would only have other partners if he included Ada in the equation.

Loki´s loyalty was important for Ada, not only because of her personal insecuritie, but for the polical and methaphysical repercutions of his actions. She was  terribly afraid of the possibility that the nordic tales referring to the Nine Realms were actually prophecies and Loki´s progeny- and many lovers- played a huge part in Ragnarok, one that she wanted to avoid.

Not to mention, Ada did not want to share the fate of Sigyn, Loki canonical wife, the always faithful, ever suffering woman who lost her twin sons to Odin and had to witness her husband being tortured.

If Sleipnir was Loki´s only offspring so far, and if he was not going to cheat on Ada with a Frost Giantess and beget two sons and a daughter with said giant, then it stood to reason that Ragnarok could be avoided.

 

***

Thor and Jane spent some ten minutes locked in her bedroom, neither sure about the status of their relationship once Thor walked out her door.

“We will speak once I return; I must find the truth of my origins, Jane and, if what Loki told me is true...it change things.”

Jane could not fault him: theirs was a very unique relationship and perhaps, it would be for the best to stop before it became something they both had no control over. She was mortal, a scientist, busy with her work and not interested in becoming a Consort or in ruling over people and lands. Jane wanted to have a family and children one day, but heirs to a Realm was another thing entirely.

“Yes, we speak once you come back Thor; safe travels!”

And with a sweet kiss, they said goodbye.

“ Are you ready?” Thor asked and both Ada and Loki nodded:

“Heimdall, take us back!”

 


	4. Meet Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have a talk with their Father; Ada meets Frigga, Lady Sif and works behind the scenes to have Loki be accepted into society as they prepare for war.
> 
> and yes, they organize an amazing party for Thor and their friends.

Loki had played in his head many possible outcomes to his return to Asgard after, well, killing his biological father,failing to kill his adoptive brother and being left to  fall into darkness by the Allfather.

There was no way he would be received as hero after performing so many vile acts of treason, this Loki was sure.

In his estimation, the most likely scenario would involve him in a dungeon, without his seidr and unaware of Ada´s fate, while Thor would try to speak sense into Odin for days to end, without sucess.

But, of course, anything could happen: Odin could very well kill him first and ask questions later, or, if Loki was lucky, Frigga could manage to convince her husband to postpone the execution of their adopted son for sometime after the birth of Ada´s twins.

What Loki definitely had  _ not _ expected was for Odin to welcome him with open arms and behave like  _ nothing _ wrong had happened in the family. “My son, my beloved son...” The Allfather said loudly for everybody to hear, his arms open to embrace Loki. “...returned to me after we all thought you dead...and with an Omega bride! We have so many reasons to celebrate!”

Thor gave Loki an exasperated look; he too had not anticipated Odin´s strangely understanding behavior, very unlike the Allfather they both knew.

Frigga, on the other hand, was ecstatic, but knowing better than her sons how Odin´s mind operated, the Queen of Asgard make the reception at the Great Hall  quickly run its course and ushered the Royal Family to a closed doors meeting.

Odin´s facade of paternal love dissolved almost immediately: “ You are not to stay in Asgard; I will banish you, your Omega whore and the babes you managed to put in her belly as soon as we can convince everybody in Court that what have happened before was a misunderstanding and that you accepted a position as an Ambassador to Midgard, where you are to stay for the rest of your wretched existence.”

“Not so fast, old man. I might be the God of Lies but it seems you have been playing with reality and half truths even before I was born.” Loki placed a protective hand around Ada´s waist and pulled her closer. “If you dare insult my wife, my Omega again, I will kill you.”

Odin´s only eye shined with malice. “No, you will not...you are here because you need my help, aren't you ?” He then turned to Ada and slightly bowed his head. “ I do, however, owe you an apology, my Lady; you chose the worst Alpha you possibly could to breed you, but Omegas are not known for exactly making good decisions when they go in heat.”

Without missing a beat and already hating that condescending old man, Ada answered him: “ Oh, you mean, like your Jötunn mother, Bresla, you mean? Jesus, one minute alone with you and I can see you are a terrible father, a disgusting mysonigestic pig and a heartless ruler, but you are still a God who has a responsibility towards the Nine Realms and you better help us defeat this Mad Titan, lest Asgard will soon be no more.”

Before Odin could answer in kind, Frigga put an end to the family dispute. “Odin, Loki, Thor: Peace. You have much to talk. I advise you, my husband, to finally tell our sons the truth of who they are and what who you are. The centuries passed, we changed, yet still, we all have responsibilities and roles to play. We should not allow our personal feelings to interfere with what lies ahead.”

“Yes, Father...it is time.” Thor said plainly.” No more lies.”

“Very well then; Frigga, take the Omega with you and offer her our hospitality. I need to speak with my sons.”

Loki wanted to say that no, Odin was not his Father, but Ada gave him a look and he bit his tongue before both women disappeared.

 

***

Frigga took Ada by the hand and they  walked what seemed an endless corridor,escorted by two guards :“You carried yourself very well, my dear; you spoke harshly, but truly. I am glad my son has met such a prideful Omega and, while I agree with everything you said, you must understand the Allfather does not take lightly to be told what to do by a Midgardian Omega he never set his eyes on. “

Ada considered it for a second. Had Frigga been human, her views on gender relations might have been different but her advice would have been the same, for it was more in line with things she heard from women of her mother´s generation: men were stronger, more powerful, and women should avoid stirring their anger, never raise their voices and nit cross the bonderies of their pride.

It was a strategy of survival that had guided millions of women before, but one that was being questioned at that time, at least on Earth.

Ada sought to confirm this impression: “You mean that, as a woman, as an Omega, I should have pleaded instead of demanding, that I should learn my place, is that?”

“Precisely; there is much you need to learn if you are staying in this Court, much I need to teach you in order for you to be able to help your husband return to a position of Power, from where he will be able to protect you and your children.”

Ada had no doubts that Frigga was actively trying to help her. She, however, would like to determine if playing the part of trophy wife to Loki was really the best way to handle things. “I would appreciate the lessons on court etiquette and your insights on your world and how to operate around its people, but frankly, I am quite disappointed at the state of things here. If what you say it is true, despite your amazing control on magical technology and physical strength, you are frozen in time. And this is not good.”

They arrived at a spacious room dominated by large windows and marvellous and intricate tapestries hung on the walls.  _ The Queen´s solar most probably. _

They crossed the threshold, the guards always behind them: “No, it is not; our world is dying, Ada, and, as any living thing near the end, it clings to life in a morbid way.”

“You seem to be resigned, Your Highness. Why not try to change things then? If the end is near, the least we could do is make life better and easier. I do not believe in fate, at least not in the way you and the people who believed you were Gods once did: I believe in fighting and in making choices.”

“They used to offer us sacrifice...I never understood. “ Frigga´s brows drew together, a line appearing between then. “ Maybe they thought to make the Norns more amenable to their fates? It took them centuries to realize we had no control of such things. Thor tells me much has changed in Midgard.”

“And much remains the same; the world does not evolve overnight and, much like you said, people do struggle when faced with the unknown.” Frigga gestured for Ada to make herself comfortable. She complied and sat on the fluffiest looking chair she found. “Again, this is not to mean we should do as our mothers and their mothers before them did; I say we must always go forward. I admit my tone when I spoke to the King was too harsh, but in all honesty, I really do not think I would have made my point clear had I spoken like a docile Omega should. I have not, all things considered, been raised as what you people seem to think an Omega should be. And Loki has not complained of my behaviour.”

At the mention of the trickster, a smile slipped in Frigga´s face. “ He has always been different. Perhaps the Jötunn in him made him so. I know little of the ways of his people and he has been raised as an Aesir, but Jötunns value strength, and not always physical strength.Loki is a runt, you see, and yet he has found his strength in magic, a discipline considered to be a feminine art. He has always been closest to me...always different.”

Ada observed as Frigga poured her tea and imagined how the Queen, so feminine and astute,must have wished for a daughter all those years. Loki, being naturally gender fluid, obviously occupied this place in his mother's heart, of the daughter she never had: “That whole concept of masculinity in older nordic societies... that awful term,  _ ergi _ ...is still present in Asgard?”

Frigga scowled: “ Yes, it is...did Loki tell you about Sleipnir?” Ada nodded. “ Only Odin knows about this and he agreed it would have destroyed Loki´s reputation as a Prince of Asgard. It was an accident, a trick gone wrong, but I believe Odin never looked at Loki the same way afterwards. I placed him in sleep and magically delivered the foal and it has been raised as a war horse ever since.”

“Do you realize that Earth, once the least developed of the realms, is now centuries ahead of you, at least in social terms? We do have many countries and groups that believe a man to be less a man if he allows himself to be penetrated by another man, but more and more this is something we prefer to leave in the past.” Ada sampled some of the sweet tea served; she did not recognize the taste and concluded it should be some sort of Asgardian herb. “ You are basically living in Middle Age...Middle Age with world travel.”

“I am unfamiliar with the term Middle Age, my dear; I assume you are telling me Asgard is not in the forefront of the universe anymore, that Midgard is assuming such place? That is only natural; mortals have to look forward, always, but we, Gods, are always looking past, remembering old grudges, unable to let go of our long held notions.”

Ada reached for Frigga´s hand and, looking Loki's mother in her eyes, told her: “Help me, then, my Queen; Asgard needs to change or it will die from within and Loki cannot be blamed by your own inaction and blindness this time around.”

 

***

Ada was shown to the chambers she was to share with Loki; apparently, it had been his rooms before and Frigga had insisted in keeping the place intact, even when Loki was thought to be dead. 

Ada smiled at the huge bed before her: “ I assume my husband kept himself warm at nights before he met me.”

Frigga´s face reddened. “ Yes, this he did . He was, however, very discreet and, usually, very responsible with his conquests. I will leave you to rest.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

Frigga smiled. “ When we are in private, call me Frigga. We are family now.”

Ada asked Frigga to do the same and the older woman, as promised, left. Ada wanted to take a nap, but the opportunity to gawk at Loki´s older room without his presence was too good to pass. She started with his drawers, where she found tunics and breeches, but no underclothes.  _ Mmmm, I guess this means my man goes commando? _ She giggled.

Ada was analyzing the tomes of Loki´s personal library when the door opened. “ What is my Omega doing now?”

“Waiting for my Alpha, of course.” Ada gave Loki a long, warm kiss; she had missed him. “ I take that Odin is going to help.”

“Yes, he will; there was no other way. He knows if Thanos gets the tesseract and the stones, that Asgard is in danger. “

_ But that is not all...what about the legends...what about Ragnarok...it was all true, or not?” _

Did you ask about Thor, about him being not Frigga´s?”

It was true, Loki said. Odin had not denied the truth about his and Thor´s origins- they both descended from Frost Giants- and explained there had been no need for him or Thor to glamour their appearance since halflings born out of Jötunns mothers would take after their fathers.

“He agreed that, at a later point, we should go to Jötunnheimr and speak with the Elders of our mother´s tribes. Helblindi my... _ err, brother, _ is now King. By their laws, the sons of the King can challenge their father for the Throne or name champions to do it. It seems that Helblindi considers me his champion and owes me his Crown.”

Ada was instructed to wear his husband´s colours that night: Frigga came a couple of hours before supper with a beautiful green and golden dress and a seamstress made some adjustments under Loki´s adoring eyes.

Frigga insisted in braiding Ada´s heir herself while the dress was being ready, which made Loki shuckle: “ I wonder what you spoke about for all those hours… dresses? braids?”

“About you, of course...and Asgard...mostly Asgard, actually.” Ada then blowed Loki a kiss. “ Don´t be cross, Alpha; we have your best interests at heart.”

Frigga explained the schedule for the next days: the next afternoon, just before dinner was to be served,  Ada´s investiture ceremony as a subject of Asgard, with Odin presenting her an Apple of Idun, would take place in the Great Hall. Ada would need a female Asgardian to be her guide and prepare her for the ceremony and she was to make her choice tonight, as they did not have much time.

Then, in two days, Loki and Thor would be sent to Midgard- Earth- to prepare for Thano´s attack. They would retrieve the tesseract and take it with them to Asgard as a preemptive measure. Thanos troops would take some days to reach Earth without the artifact opening up a portal for ; both loki and Thor hoped they had estimated Thanos arrival time correctly, otherwise things would get even more difficult.

Nobody knew how long the war would take, or if Asgard would remain a safe place for much longer; for now, Loki thought, Ada was safe.

 

***

Tonight, Ada decided, she would speak less and observe more, intent in studying the Court and learn some secrets.

They made their entrance and took their seats near the Royal Family. Odin was playing ball and even addressed Ada a couple of times for everybody to hear, pretending to be a concerned grandfather. “ You must eat more, my daughter; you carry Princes of the Blood.”

She answered the Allfather in a polite tone: “The food is excellent, Your Highness; thank you for your concern.”

Thor introduced her to his friends, Lady Sif, and the Warrior´s Three. The men were all smiles to Ada and Loki, making small talk as the food wa sbeing served. She could sense some uneasiness still, but they were taking a page from Odin´s book, pretending that nothing had happened, that Loki had not, _well_ , tried to usurp and kill Thor.

Most of the Court reacted the same way: if they were not openly friendly towards Loki, they were not aggressive either; this was true for all except Lady Sif, who would look like she could jump on Loki at any second and squeeze the life out of him.

Naturally, Ada chose Lady Sif for the honour of spending the next day with her and prepare the midgardian Omega for the important ceremony.

As the wine flowed, Fandral and Volstagg were getting more and more open to Ada and Loki: “ An Omega in Midgard? Who would have thought to look there in all places? How long it took for you to find the Lady Ada, my Prince?” Fandral explained they had travelled to a place called New Mexico once, but other than fighting for their lives- thanks to Loki, obviously- they did not have the time to get acquainted with the local female population.

“Please, call me Loki, Fandral; the past is in the past, my brother forgave me and I am making amends.” The blond man raised his goblet to show his appreciation and Loki continued to answer him. “ It took me only one day to meet my Omega; it was fate, my friends. We were immediately drawn to each other and here we are, in wedded bliss hehehe.”

Ada smiled at Loki adoringly and continued to address him as her “ Alpha” the whole time. In Ada´s head, such title belonged to their bedroom; she still saw the role and the traits of an Omega as part of hers and Loki´s sexual personas. To Ada, it was weird that asgardians expected their kinky role play to be extended to their social lives, but, because Frigga told her that it would give Loki an aura of respectability he so needed, she decided to play the part.

They needed allies, after all.

And she was intent in having Lady Sif as one. “My Lady, much has been said about your bravery and skills with the sword. I would like to know what else you do, especially for fun?”

“Well, training at arms is fun- at least for me- but I enjoy riding and travelling, for instance. I have not seen much of Midgard; Thor says it is beautiful.” She then gave the God of Thunder one of  _ those _ glances, so subtle as to pass for simply a friend looking upon another friend.

“It is both beautiful and ugly; a most interesting place. Perhaps one day we could all travel Midgard. People do that all time on Earth, taking a year off to go on a world trip.”

The offer made Lady Sif gave her first real smile . “ That is a great idea, my Lady...when the war is won, I shall take you on your offer.”

“I look forward, my Lady.”

***

Lady Sif, being a soldier, was an early riser; Ada,  being nothing more than a gloriefied student, was not.

“Come, we do not have much time...you can sleep after.” Lady Sif bellowed as Ada slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

_ Well, my Lady, if you only knew what Loki and I have in stores for you tonight… _

Lady Sif had a great idea of teaching Ada about Asgardian customs at Frigga´s garden; as it turned out, Sif had helped the Queen in tending the garden many times through the ages. “ when I was not training.” she added, as her interest in the martial arts- and Thor- took precedence over her love for flowers.

Ada listened Sif talking for a long time and it became evident that Odin had been very heavy on propaganda and indoctrination, especially after Asgard defeated their enemies and entered in this age of prolonged peace.

Light Elves and Vanir were their most common allies; Dark Elves and Dwarves were not to be trusted.

Giants, of Ice of Fire, were monsters.

Midgardians were too far behind to have even been considered as players... _until now_.

It was not as difficult to understand as Lady Sif would think so, especially since Ada had now had the opportunity to see the Aesir and Asgardians interacting. “ I can tell you many things after a full day here, you know? Not as complicated as you think it is.”

Lady Sif took that as a challenge. “ Is that so? Tell me, midgardian, tell me what you know and what you think you know after so little time among us.”

“You are High Born, right? Fandral is also a noble, but his family is some steps beneath yours. Volstagg and Hogun, they were raised in the ranks, though.”

Lady Sif´s face went blank. “ Yes...that is correct.”

“You would be a good enough match for Thor, everybody thought so and you also started to think this way, but he never looked at you this way. Loki fucked you many times; you were disgusted to find that he was a Frost Giant, which is one of the reasons you still hate him. Thor never noticed.”

Lady Sif´s face hardened. “ Enough. Your Alpha is a filthy bastard...he told you...the two of you must have laughed of me,  Stupid Sif, who would always come after the liesmith when Thor would start something with a stupid noble, or tell her about a night well spent at the brothel…”

Ada had not expected to see Sif almost in tears and used her best Omega soothing tone : “Calm down, my Lady; you give Loki far too much credit. He is many things, but not cruel. I did not know anything, Sif...just by looking at you last night, how you looked at Loki, it was obvious that what you have against him was very personal. I am not your enemy; I do not believe women should go against each other because of men. What you had with Loki...it was wrong on many levels and while he took advantage of you, I know you also hurt him deeply. Tell me this Sif: would you like Thor visiting your bed only because he could not have your sister, for instance?”

Sif paused for a second; she was ashamed to admit she had never considered how Loki would have felt: “ You are right...I used Loki as much as he used me. All because I was a coward...I should have told Thor how I felt. Maybe he would not have found his mortal so appealing. It is no use; I will never know now.”

“What if I told you not all is lost?” Ada knew that Thor and Jane had more or less broken up which made helping Sif a completely acceptable gesture of goodwill. “Loki and I will host a...very special after party tonight. You should come. You and the warrior´s three.”

 

***

“Beloved, this will never work out: they are afraid of being seen as _ergi_ …”

“Well, you also said it was completely acceptable in times of war...and we are at war, right? I know we are breaking many rules here, but I also feel you should have fun...where is the God of Mischief when we need him?”

Loki loved his Omega, the most understanding and fun woman he could ever hope to meet.

“You know me so well...and you accept all of me, my beautiful and capable Omega...so young and so wise.”

The ceremony and dinner were rather dull; Ada ate her apple, which incidentally was a bit on the sauer side, and they all made a toast before taking their seats. Lady Sif would give Ada and Thor some knowing looks: the woman simply did not know how to be subtle.  _ And then she blames me for being able to see through her. _

Thor, as expected, was being Thor, drinking and regalling everybody with stories of past glories, with Loki  figuring in some of the tales. At some point the Trickster also started to add a comment  or two ; Ada thought the whole thing hilarious, but she was only counting the minutes to move the party to their chambers.

Lady Sif was actually the one to guide everybody out of the Great Hall. “ Lady Ada has prepared us a surprise; we will celebrate in the way of Midgardians, something very special.”

Thor was already on his cups; he noticed, though, that Sif was dressed in midgardian fashion, having borrowed one of Ada´s dresses. “ It becomes you, Sif...I also like you hair down like this.”

Ada just gave Sif a smile.

She had prepared a playlist with sexually charged songs and asked Loki to create some cocktails with the hard asgardian liqueur available, as close as possible to the ones they could expect to drink on Earth. He managed to come up with caipirinhas, using mead, limes and ice cubes.

Everybody seemed to approve and even Hogun was opening up.

Loki approached Ada, eyes filled with anticipation. “ I believe our friends are ready for our show, beloved. If you wish to reconsider…”

“No, no, I think they will appreciate it. Sif told them some crap about being a tradition on Earth...how would they know it is most certainly not?”

Loki leaned in, softly brushing his lips on Ada´s. “ I love you.”

“We were promised some sort of performance by the both of you.” Volstagg was on his fourth caipirinha, all reservations left aside. “Thor has no idea about this tradition Sif mentioned.”

Thor had been busy whispering something in Sif´s ears, but the mention of his name picked up his interest:“Yes, sister, tell us what this is all about.”

“Mmm...basically, there are some places on Earth that celebrate Mardi Gras, or Carnival in Brazil...it is a party where people are supposed to get loose  and leave  inhibitions behind. They indulge in all sorts of pleasures, including the ones of the flesh. Some men dress as women; some women lay with other women;many just get drunk until they pass out. One can celebrate in many ways...what we will do now it is for your eyes and your eyes only.”

Loki made Ada´s dress magically disappear. “ My Omega, for my friends to see, but not touch, huh?”

Ada climbed onto their huge bed; the seats had been arranged around that piece of furniture and now Hogun knew exactly why.

Presenting her intimate parts to the audience, the pink swollen folds for everybody to see, Ada purred. “Alpha, please...I want you in blue…”

Fandral was biting his bottom lip, his erection already getting uncomfortable under his breeches, while Volstagg, eyes shining with lust, was suddenly assaulted by a wave of heat. Hogun grinned and moved his seat closer to bed- he wanted to see everything in detail- and Thor simply scooped Sif from her own chair and landed her on his lap.

“As my Omega commands.” Loki said and in a flash of a second, his eyes were red and his skin, blue. Theatrically, he took a moment to show his huge, ridged cock to the audience, before he finally took his place behind the Omega.

Loki´s famously long tongue were licking Ada´s nether region throughly, his hands on her hips, keeping her in position as the Omega whimpered and moaned, her hips swaying from one side to the other. When he could no longer resist, Loki took the plunge and drowned his face on her juices, their audience completely mesmerized by the sight.

“Once you go blue, you never go back.” Ada managed to say when Loki decided it was time to stop fooling around and started to prepare to fuck her properly.

Loki had to admit being a Frost Giant had its perks, his rigid cock was definitely a huge improvement over his Aesir one, as the patterns on his sensitive skin provided both partners with new sensations during penetration. “Tell me what you want; tell _them_ what you want, my Omega whore.”

“I want your big fat, blue cock inside me, Alpha.”

Loki grunted as he finally entered his Omega, watching her cunt claiming more and more of him, his cock sinking with every hard thrust. In no time, he was fucking Ada like an animal, rutting her in a crescendo of intensity and pleasure.

“Look how much of that huge thing the Omega is taking!” Hogun exclaimed; he was almost in bed with Loki and Ada, so close he was from all the action.

“Please, Alpha...I want another blue...need to suck you!”

Now Fandral was scandalized: “By the Norns, she is asking for more?!”

The second Jötunn Loki materialized from the original one, already naked and hard as a rock. The copy playfully slapped Ada´s with his cock before she managed to swallow it; he proceeded to fuck her mouth keeping the same punitive pace as the real Loki.

The copy was much more vocal and vulgar than Ada´s husband, taunting the audience to join them : “ Thor, time to fuck Sif...there are many holes and enough cock for the three of you, warriors!Don't be shy...the bed is huge, the Omega is dripping and her Alpha is feeling generous. ”

Thor was the first to take on the invitation: Lady Sif spread her legs and the God of Thunder knelt before her, his fingers gently bringing the beautiful, black lace panties down. “ Midgardians know how to work underwear, don't you agree brother?”  

“Yes...you should see their sex shops…” and Loki could say no more, still busy with all that work of fucking Ada into submission.

Thor then buried his face on Lady Sif nakedness and furiously attacked her private parts with his tongue and fingers. “ Sif...you taste so sweet, so sweet...why hiding this treasure that is your quim?”

Thor was already unlacing his breeches when Sif managed a reply: “ Fuck me, my golden thunderer!”

Fandral had strocked himself, cuming inside a glass of caipirinha- he was too polite to soil the floor- and was trying to figure out a way to join the fun. Seeing the puzzled look on his friend's face, Thor decided to test the boundaries. “ Brother, would you allow your friends to cater for your Omega´s no-no hole?”

“No way...but they can fuck and be fucked by my copy...if I think they worthy, I may give my Omega leave to suck them, if Sif agrees to do the same.”

Thor was being ridden by Sif, but a trained soldier like her would not leave a coming orgasm to interrupt a conversation with her superiors. “ I will suck your blue cock first if Ada sucks the golden one; we can take turns after.”

There was a bottle of almond scented lube on the nightstand; as Fandral was coating his cock with it, Loki's copy halted his assault on Ada´s mouth and went on fours, not before he invited Volstagg over. “ Come, big boy, I will open my mouth for you while our dear Fandral gets a taste of my jötunn asscunt.”

Volstagg was the oldest of the group, married and with many children, but of course, in his view, laying with prostitutes and getting his cock sucked by friends was not the same as cheating, so he joined the fun without thinking twice.

Hogun was still dressed, watching the orgy unfold, his friends fucking each other with abandon.

Loki had knotted Ada and they would stay connected for the next fifteen minutes at least; he gestured for Hogun to either get behind him and fuck his ass or go to his copy and suck the still free cock.

Hogun went for the copy´s cock.

 


	5. Breaking the Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada makes a startling discovery while Loki and Thor go from Earth to Jöttunheimr, where they meet the real Frost Giants and their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was for writting another three chapters and an epilogue, 9-10 chapters give it or take. I changed this as I realized I HATED writting Odin. For the purposes of what I intended in this fic, Odin was the villain, or at least, the anti hero of the story. The next two chapters would rely heavily on Odin and Frigga and the smut would become secondary in such chapters.
> 
> So, since SMUT is everything in this fandom, I made the decision of just speaking ABOUT Odin and not giving him an active role. There is a sex scene, but this chapter is very angsty.
> 
> This is the last chapter and the end is a happy one. Tomorrow I will post a very smutty epilogue and, if you enjoyed this fic or like Thorki, I am currently writing about Princess Loki and her suitor, Thor:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066862/chapters/32406495

Ada knew that months would pass until she saw Loki again. Between recruiting the Avenger´s help, convincing S.H.I.E.L.D  that a mad Titan would be attacking Earth very soon, collecting the Tesseract and seeing that all Infinity Stones were far from Thanos grasp it could mean that , by the time Loki and Ada were reunited, that she would be already showing.

Agard was a dull place  for mortals. Gods were not relatable and asgardian citizens were naturally ignorant of anything that not the greatness of their Empire. Ada could count on her hands the few open minded people she met those months that made for good company and they were mostly too “ low born” to be seen in the company of a Princess of Asgard- this, of course, according to Odin and most of the Court- thus making her interactions  with them limited and carefully observed.

Queen Frigga was a good, well intentioned woman who took her job as Consort very seriously, but most of her time was spent trying to temper that irascible husband of hers than doing something productive and working for the betterment of their people. Still, she had promised to help Ada and bring their society forward and was pushing for a couple of laws to be changed, giving peasants and servants more civil and property rights.

From the Gods Ada was on good terms with Lady Eir, who was watching her pregnancy with keen eyes, and considered Freya good enough company during official celebrations and feasts.

Out of boredom, Ada developed a game of trying to figure out who had slept with Loki upon first meeting. It had started with Lady Sif, her string and unplesant reaction at being introduced to Ada as Loki´s fiancee-wife-babymoma  giving their past sexual connection away.

Ada found that others were not so regretful of having exchanged body fluids with Loki.

Freya, of course, had confirmed from the get go that yes, she had bedded Ada´s husband when  he was still on the market: “ Oh, you are the Omega to Loki´s Alpha! Well met, I am Freya, from Vanaheimr.”

“Ada Selvig...of _ Midgard _ . Nice to meet you, Lady Freya. You are- _were_ \- very popular among the norse and germanic peoples of old.” The young woman almost jumped at a tray of honey cakes being served but had the decency not to speak with her mouth full. “Modern day scholars developed a theory where you and Queen Frigga are one and the same; I will make sure to confirm them that is not the case.”

“Fabulous! No, no... I am not as wise or mild mannered as the AllMother. Apologies if I shock you, but one of my greatest missteps as a ward of Asgard was sleeping with Prince Loki...a mistake I should have avoided, but alas, I was impulsive and young.”

It was a welcome change of pace to have a goddess being that frank and open about sex. To Ada, it seemed that Aesir like sex much, but found fault speaking about it:

 “Ah, come on...Loki is very, very good in bed. It could not have possibly be such a mistake…”

“Loki was quite inexperienced at the time, however yes, I admit not lacking talent.”

Freya was the picture of female perfection, high cheekbones, blue and vivid eyes, long golden hair and a very sensual voice. As a goddess of sex and love, Ada had the impression that the same rules of conduct she had observed so far in Asgard did not apply to Freya.

“The mistake I referred to was not sharing the same bed with Loki, but rather, in not being...well... _discreet_ about it. Even back then, Loki had not the best of reputations, you see? “

_ Colour me surprised, Asgardians are indeed a bunch of bullies, picking on the weird guy who wanted to learn magic.  _

“I suppose things would be different had this encounter with my husband happened at Vanaheimr…”

Freya agreed: “ Asgard...is not a place where a woman can act freely, and the men are also very limited by their views on how they should or should not behave. Hopefully, the Allfather will be convinced to allow me back to my home once the Princes return victorious.”

_ Oh, yes, Freya and her twin are no more than hostages and Frigga was a war bride. _

” The AllFather...so many things depend on him, it is like you need his explicit approval to breathe. How can you manage, to live like this?”

Sudden taken aback by the honest question, Freya replied with her true feelings: “ I count the days as if I am in a prison...and trust only my brother, no one else.”

As the weeks turned into months, it became apparent to Ada that Odin claim to rule “ wisely and fairly” was far from undisputed. Many believed he should have sent the hostages back to their homelands and diplomatically attain the loyalty of his allies rather than forcing them to pledge their arms to his name.

There was also the issue of succession: Thor was beloved by many, but he was less and less comfortable at being the next in line. Odin, it seemed, had not prepared Thor well and the thunderer was learning hard lessons in the school of the hard knocks, which made many doubt that the Crown Prince would ever ascend.

As for Baldr, he had been sent to Vaneheirm so long ago that many on Asgard had no opnion formed on him as their possible King.

And there was Loki, the blind spot, the greatest torn on Odin´s side.

Asgardians saw the God of Mischief with suspicious eyes due to his use of seidr, caustic behaviour and now, confirmed status as adopted son of Jötunn blood. While Odin remained blind for Thor´s many faults along the centuries and praised the barely seen Baldr, Loki travelled the Realms impressing other rulers with his diplomatic skills and powers. 

When Loki attempted to unlawly take over the Throne, there were many among the friends of Asgard rejoicing.

 

***

Queen Frigga would receive constant reports of her son's whereabouts from Heimdall and, when those reports were not detailed enough, the All Mother would grace the Gatekeeper with a visit.

“Your Highness, what can I do for you?”

It was said more out of politeness than a real question: Heimdall knew the reason of the sudden visit all too well.

Queen Frigga smiled. “ I came to inquiry about my sons...they left Midgard without even stopping at Asgard, from the Bifrost they went straight to Jötunheimr. Before I am to tell this to Ada, I need to know why. She is surely going to ask it.”

The Omega was almost six months pregnant and clearly depressed at being at Asgard for so long, far from her parents, from home, from the husband she barely knew...it broke Frigga´s heart.

“My Queen, I see them at Utgard. They are alive and well, meeting with Helblindi-King.”

Frigga deemed the insufficient information as enough to calm down Ada. She feared, if she insisted for Heimdall to focus his sight on both Princes, thata detailed vision would cause Ada unnecessary distress.

The Queen returned to the Palace and found the Omega in the library. Her heart skipped a beat; it was as she had seen it, the whole scene playing like a broken record.

Ada turned to the door where Frigga stood. The long table was covered with books and pieces of paper, a flask of water and a bowl of fruits. Loki would spend hours at that same table, reading and studying, but he had never read _those_ books...those damn books that spoke about their ends.

“Do you have news?”

“ Their quest took them to Jötunheimr. Heimdall said they are well and that Loki's brother has received them with honours.”

Frigga was preparing to leave when she heard Ada´s voice. “ You know what I am reading. _You know_ .”

“How could I not? I lived it...many times.” Frigga said sadly. “ They, however, do not know. Not all is lost.”

 

***

Ada woke up in tears that night. She could not speak in full sentences, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Lady Eir approached Queen Frigga after she had given Ada an elixir made of passion fruit seeds and camomile that took the Omega out in about three seconds. “ The Soul Forge shows that the twins are deeply affected by their mother´s moods. Was she reading again?”

“Yes. I believe she is trying to find a way to stop it. She is beginning to understand our time...she is reaching the right conclusions, the ones Thor and Loki would have reached had they looked  in the right place.”

The Goddess of Healing had been Frigga´s confidant for over a millenia. Unbeknownst to either Loki or Ada, they have been speaking about the Omega´s appearance - or rather, reappearance- ever since Heimdall told the Queen of Asgard that Loki was alive and they had been planning accordingly.

Now it was time to act. “ She is under stress; we cannot keep her from reading the books and having such nightmares...we should do what we can to spare her at least this suffering. She will need her strength to fulfill her destiny.”

The decision was made by Frigga and Eir.

Ada was placed under deep sleep for the remainder of her pregnancy.

 

***

Helblindi-King was an impressive specimen of Frost Giant, Loki had to admit it. _ My brother, the one I know nothing about. _

The first moment in Jötunheimr was awkward to say the least: Thor had not only killed, but boasted about killing many of the King´s kinsmen and Loki was not that far behind in the body count.

They had expected open hostility and were glad to find they were received with cold civility by the Court at Utgard instead.

Once they were ushered to the King´s study and the doors, shut, Helblindi started to give Thor and Loki what can only be described as a crash course on Jötnar customs:

“ We see warriors who take exceeding pride in their bloodthirst as childlish. For us, strength is not only about killing, but about surviving. This is the reason why Thor has not been killed on the spot: we think very little of you, Crown Prince. And yet, here you are...searching for your roots, so to speak. When the AllFather told us you would be coming one day and that I was to tell you the truth, my advisors thought it was a trick. We insisted you came unguarded and unarmed. To our surprise, he accepted the terms. Why now, may I ask?”

At the Throne Room, Helblindi-King briefly, but clearly, addressed Loki as a Prince of the House of Ymir, his Champion and Slayer of their father, Laufey-King, and announced Thor as the son of  Jörð, the Sacred Priestess of the Earth Temple, thus granting both Princes of Asgard with enough respectability as to make his nobles refrain from verbally or physically abuse his guests.

The Palace was a labyrinth of caves surrounded by a massive wall of ice and the main Gates were a study in understated beauty, with perfectly sculpted carvings that mimicked the clan patterns showing in many of the Jötnar´s skin instead of bearing the sigil of the Royal House.

In time, Loki and Thor learned that Jötnar valued community over privilege: their rulers were servants, not tyrants and merit played a huge role in how this Realm was managed, which was understandable if you consider that their resources were limited and there was no place for waste or complacency.

As Thor made no reply Loki was quick to answer: “ I was compelled by the mad Titan, Thanos, to attack Midgard and give him the tesseract. My priorities, however, were changed once I met my Omega and we decided to have a family. She is now in Asgard, carrying my children. Because I wish very much to live, I revealed myself to Thor and he agreed it was more than time for Odin to tell us the truth of our heritage. As you would imagine, the Allfather was not too keen in disclosing that his own mother was a Giantess…”

“Odin and his brothers slew Ymir, the Father and Mother of all Jötnar. The justifications were lost in History, but I assume they were far from noble.”

“What happened to my Father´s brothers?” Thor asked, his forehead creased, his mouth, dry.

He knew the answer already, but wanted to hear it nevertheless.

“ Odin...disposed of them. Some said it was an argument on how to split the spoils ...others, that Odin had planned the murders all along. Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

***

Loki had not been abandoned for being a runt, as it was not the way of the Jötnar. Helblindi confirmed that, had Loki been born with any obvious sign of deficiency, he would be left in the elements to perish. “ As many poor Asgardians do.” he added as an afterthought.

They valued strength, but many kinds of strength and even runts, Helblindi said, could grow to become active and valued members of society. “ The Casket of Ancient Winters give us power; you were left there, at the temple, near our treasure, to make you stronger. It is what normally is done by our priests when a runt is born, a sort of long life ritual. Every village has a healer and a notar; we need sorceress and shapeshifters to hunt whales, and stewards to manage our food reserves. Runts are good enough for such positions.”

Helblindi offered to escort them to the village where Thor´s birth mother still lived. In Aesir terms,  Jörð  was a goddess. “ For us, she is the personification of fertile earth, a sacred priestess. Odin laid with her when he sought our alliance; he needed to atone for his sins, for slaying Ymir. It was deemed that another life should be created from that union, an Aesir with the soul of a Jötunn, to be the champion of both peoples…”

The Temple of  Jörð  was near a volcano and was not covered in snow, an oasis of green in the white deserts of Jötunheimr. “We also have greenhouses that use the geothermal energy under our soil across the Realm, since we cannot afford to only count with the fertile areas of the Temple anymore. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters, arable land has shrunken to a tenth of its original size.”

Thor spent three days with his birth mother, who received him warmly and openly. Loki wanted to return to Asgard- he missed Ada and felt guilty about spending all those months away- but was busy at Utgard, also getting acquainted with his own Jötunn family. Helblindi and Byleistr, as far as he could see, had no space for rivalries of any sort and they worked together, the younger brother being the most trusted advisor of the eldest.

The three brothers went to visit the final resting place of Fárbauti, their mother. It was a silent and solemn affair, them leaving polished stones to show their respects to the deceased.

Loki decided it was for the best not to ask to see Laufey´s memorial.

When Thor returned from the village, both him and Loki looked forward to say their goodbyes and finally return to Asgard and prepare for the arrival of Ada´s twins.

Helblindi had other plans:

“ You will stay here as our honoured guests...we hope the Allfather sees reason and return the Casket to us. “

Loki tried to dissuade Helblindi: “ We were planning on making such demand; Odin has to make amends, to us and to the Jötnar. But we need to return to Asgard to bring your case to the Allfather. Making us hostages is an unwise move. Why risking the lives of your people, brother?”

“I told you already; without the Casket, our fertility, not only from our soil, is down to a tenth.”

The decision had been made after Odin had agreed to the terms of the visit; Helblindi would not be persuaded otherwise. “

What I am doing...is for my people. We are dying without our treasure and warring at this point would be suicide. Take heart, I do not mean to have you here forever, only to give the Allfather something to consider. The Casket means nothing to Asgard, but everything to us. “

 

***

When two months passed and Odin had done absolutely nothing to get Loki and Thor back, Helblindi was forced to change tactics.

He asked both his “ honoured guests” to meet him at the glass house for an impromptu meeting.

Loki had no illusions that, were only for him, Odin would not bulge. Thor, however, was the Crown Prince and next in line: “I heard a rumour that the Emissary you sent returned from Asgard. Since we are still here and not on our way home, I assume the Allfather had not agreed to your terms and will attack soon.”

Normally, Helblindi would feel smug about being proved right - Asgard would not attack Jötunheimr, not when preparing to possibly face Thanos- but Odin had proven to be smarter and even more ruthless than he had anticipated:

“ The Allfather called Prince Baldr home...your younger brother is now shadowing King Odin in meetings and has been betrothed to Lady Nanna, an Aesir Goddess that has the Queen´s favour. My Emissary said Queen Frigga is the only one who showed concern about your well being. The Warriors three and Lady Sif were sent away on missions. I was also informed that Lady Ada has been placed in deep sleep, but her pregnancy is going well.”

For once, Loki wanted to believe Thor was as stupid and uninterested in the ways of the Court as many believed, but one glance at him and the God of Mischief knew that Thor understood perfectly well.

Odin had all but given up on _both_ his eldest sons.

“I thank you, brother, for bringing us the news. You understand I would do  _ anything _ now to return to my wife?” 

For once, Thor made no attempt at taking Loki's mind out of a possible treason against Odin.

Helblindi had a plan : “Brother, I have an offer. Listen closely and, if the both of you do as I say, you will arrive in Asgard in two days time.”

 

***

As Odin had done before when he needed the support of Jötunheimr, Helblindi-King explained  to Thor and Loki that he would support the Crown Prince in a possible sucession war and grant Loki and Ada a place in his Court and militar aid if needed, if both of them were willing to lay with sacred Priestesses Angrboda and Járnsaxa and produce strong and healthy magical offspring.

Loki knew he was breaking the vows of loyalty he had taken, but there was simply no other way.

He wanted to return to his Omega and witness the birth of his children.

He wanted to live with his Omega forever and forget about Asgard, Odin and Thanos.

He wanted to grow old with his Omega and not see Ragnarok.

Angrboda was strangely and majestically beautiful. Her eyes and hair were of the deepest red Loki had ever seen.  _ Like blood.  _ Loki changed into his Jötunn shape and Angrboda sensually caressed his horns; Loki's cock went rigid with the stimulation and soon, he was fucking the Priestess at the deserted Temple of the Ancient Winters, where he had been left, not to die, but to thrive as a baby.

Thor was right by his side, his cock hidden in the depths of Járnsaxa´s purple coloured and hairless cunt.

The Thunderer was smiling. 

_ At least someone is enjoying this. _

Perhaps feeling his uneasiness, Angrboda took control of things. The Frost Giantess inflicted as much pain as pleasure on Loki and, by the end, his body was a map of bruises and bitemarks.

 

***

When Ada woke up, Loki was by her side.

“Alpha.” she said in a whisper. Loki offered Ada a glass of grape juice and she eagerly drank from it.

Loki was stroking her hair while she finished the glass and he watched her face contorted with pain as she realized her swollen belly was almost no more.

“Shuh, Ada...everything is fine .You just gave birth to the twins. We placed them in your arms and pumped milk out of you. They have been fed and are now peacefully sleeping. You will see them shortly. “

This was enough to put a smile on Ada´s face. “ Are they healthy? Are they... boys?”

“No, a boy and a girl. I named them already. Valery, after the song you like so much, and Narfi.”

Ada tried to control herself. _No, this is not happening_.

“ You went to Jötunheimr. What happened there? Tell me you have not slept with a Frost Giantess...tell me you did not father sons and a daughter, a magical offspring with said Giantess. “

Loki went silent.

“There is something you must read. Something you must know...you and Thor. We should be able to stop it. If not, I am leaving. I will not stay and watch you suffer. I will not stay and watch our children being killed. If I can´t save you, I should try to save them.”

 

***

Frigga feared for Baldr´s life, as she had feared many times around.

Odin had been unwise in making their only natural son heir ahead of Thor and Loki, sowing the seeds of a civil war.

Loki would cause Baldr death. It had never been on purpose. Sometimes, it was simply a prank or a wager gone bad; others, a stupid brawl with terrible consequences and once, a  case of mistaken identity.

Odin would take revenge, as he was supposed to, by killing Loki's children and torturing him. 

Loki´s faithful and suffering wife would watch the man she loved suffer.

Frigga saw the threads of this new future; Thor and Loki would challenge Odin as soon as he officially named Baldr his heir. Loki would be expelled, but would return in another shape and attend the Tourney in Baldr´s honour…

Tears started flowing; she did not even notice when her two eldest sons entered her room, Ada on their toes.

“It does not need to happen, Frigga.” Ada said plainly. “ We need to break the cycle of revenge. This can be done. This saves Baldr, Válery and Narfi...it will save Asgard.”

“You do not understand, Ada. Odin would be honour bound to avenge Baldr. Every single time, I watch Loki unknowingly causing my son´s death. Now that both Loki and Thor are my sons, I will watch my children killing each other.”

Ada spoke about another way, one that had to do not with honour, but love.

“ You must all forgive Odin. For everything he has done and will do. For his lack of sight and misguided cleverness. For his plans that backfired and his failures as a father. For the many times he cheated on you and lied to your face. You must forgive and sentence him to rectify his mistakes, to make amends with those  he wronged. You must forgive Odin and move on.”

 

***

Queen Frigga presided over the judgment of her husband.

Thor, Loki and Baldr came forward and spoke of a distant father that fuelled rivalry, not fraternity among siblings, that would send them away at the first sign of trouble, that would seldom listen and almost always criticize…

Frey and Freya told of their loneliness, of having lived longer in Asgard than in Vanaheim, of seeing their parents only in passing and of Odin refusing to return them to their home as originally agreed upon only to spite their father.

Helblindi came in and explained how the absence of the Casket of Ancient Winters had turned his Father into a mad man and unwise King, how Odin had also renegated the official settlement and punished the people of his Mother so harshly that had almost managed to turn the Jötnar into the monsters he claimed they were.

Odin kept the Crown, but it was agreed that Thor, Baldr and General Tyr would rule Asgard in all but name.

Helblindi returned home with the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Vanir twins finally went home.

 

***

“Do you think we will finally have Peace, Frigga?” 

“Yes, Odin, we will. Thor, Loki and Baldr are the men they were supposed to be. We raised them well.”

 

***

Ada and Loki decided to live as long as they possibly could on Earth. The twins, Loki said, would develop at a different pace and be of magical nature, since Ada had become at least partially Aesir after  eating the golden apple of Idun.

Ada´s parents threw the couple and the twins a huge party in midsummer. They had obviously not forgiven the year Ada spent away, just sending occasional emails, even after she explained that Loki had been working with the Avengers to save the planet from the threat of the Mad Titan: “ You could have at least called us! “ her father said in exasperation.

As the months passed and it became obvious that Ada and Loki were not disappearing again, her parents relaxed and settled in their new roles as grandparents.

The Omega convinced Loki to sell his Castle in Germany.

“ The thing is too big and expensive; I am not going to spend my days giving orders to the cleaning staff and worrying about tourists taking pictures of our property!”

“Fine! But you should remember that once a Prince, always a Prince. I am not living in squalor…”

Tony Stark bought the damn Castle and turned into the Avengers European Headquarters. They managed to acquire a beautiful estate in Portugal, an hour south of Lisbon, that attended their family specifications in terms of size and facilities.

Loki would assist the Avengers from time to time, but he decided he needed some alternative source of income. Unfortunately, being the God of Mischief had no other use than of being the center of attentions at children's birthday parties and Loki had no plans on doing this professionally.

“Why don´t you learn how to play poker? You would be natural, being able to spot a lie a miles away…” Ada said one night; the next week, Loki had already made half a million Euros.

 

***

“Mmmm...you are soon to go into heat, darling. “ Loki had returned from one of his Tours one night and could smell the Ada´s scent from the main Gates. He had become a huge success in the Poker Circuit, but sought only to accept commitments when Ada and the twins were not in great need of him. 

Ada was definitely looking forward to a three day sex marathon with her own God, but they had very active two years old twins. The first time she went into heat was right after she weaned them and, thankfully, her parents were visiting and bought Loki´s excuse that he wanted to take his obviously stressed wife to a spa. He called their regular baby sitter and agreed on a schedule that would not be punitive to the twins grandparents and the very next day, they were checking into a five star hotel.

“Frigga offered to help last time...do you think she would be willing to come through the Bifrost?”

Not only Frigga but also Odin came to help.

“ Are you sure you will be fine? The babysitter will come everyday at nine and leave after their nap. If they get fussy during sleep time, you can show them the “schlaf kindlein schlaf” video. It is saved on the Ipad.”

Odin was surprisingly very good with electronic gadgets and Frigga, more than capable to handle the twins for three days, but mothers always worry and Ada was no exception:

“ If anything happens...call us. I can take a heat suppressant and come.”

“No...we will be fine. Thor is also coming to visit and he will help us if we find any difficulty.”

 

***

Ada was a picture of wantonness and vulnerability as she presented her swollen, red, cunty lips and the meaty, pinky coloured ass hole for her Alpha. “ Please…” she whimpered.

Loki had been ready to go for a while, of course, but seeing Ada, ass up in the air, on all fours, rocking her hips in clear invitation was such an erotic sight that he could be forgiven for taking a bit too long time to admire the utter perfection that was his Omega.

“Sure, sweety...daddy will be giving it to you. What do you want, once again?”

“Your...knot, Alpha...I need you...inside.”

“As you wish.” Loki plunged his fat cock into Ada; she arched her back and purred. There was no need to be gentle. Ada enjoyed being manhandled by Loki when she was in heat and sometimes, even when she was not.

Loki´s long fingers played with Ada´s incredibly lubricated anus while he fucked her quim without mercy.

Three fingers in and her ass still asked for more. “ Mmm...it seems you need two of me, greedy Omega. What do you think? Do you want to be fucked in the arse?”

“God YES!”

Loki laid Ada on her side, his copy on her back and him, facing her. He attacked her breasts, biting and sucking her nipples until they looked beaten, and his copy savegelly rutted into her ass.

The anal stimulation made things develop faster and when Loki reached a steady pace of his thrusts in both holes, he lost the little control he had and with a grunt, knotted Ada.

The copy, not to be outdone, shoved his cock even deeper in Ada´s anal channel. Loki had never attempted to simultaneously knot Ada´s cunt and ass, but they had a rule of allowing things to happen naturally and well...his copy was a healthy Alpha…

"So good...so filled..." Ada smiled in clear and pure bliss.   
  
  
  



	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds his own Omega.

The relationship with Sif had freezed sometime after Thor´s return from Jötunheimr. They both concluded they were too alike to ever make it work and decided not to continue the affair, as it was perfectly clear they would be going nowhere.

Between his visits to his half Jötunn son, Magni, his work as advisor to the King in Asgard and the time he spent assisting the Avengers, fifteen years passed and Thor started to wonder if he would ever find his destined Omega…

Frigga joined Thor for a private lunch one day and informed him she was to travel to Midgard and asked her son if he wished to join her: “ Ada is going in heat in about a couple of days and of course, Loki does not trust his little tricksters. Narfi and Valery are teenagers and have their own social lives, so I am going to keep an eye on little Alida and Arthur. You and Magni should join me, it has been a while since I had all my grandchildren around me.”

The prospect of spending the next three days babysitting was not that appealing, but Thor could hardly deny his mother anything those days. Frigga was the best grandmother, always knitting warm clothes to Magni and teaching him seidr. Thor´s son loved his cousins and he would surely enjoy travelling to Midgard and playing video games with the little ones.

“I do not think Járnsaxa will create any problems, she usually is pretty busy at the temple this time of the year. “ Thor informed the Council that he would be spending some days away with his son and mother and, although Baldr wished he could join, he agreed someone would need to stay behind and watch over Odin.

Frigga and Thor went to Jötunheimr the next morning. As expected, Magni was ecstatic about spending days with Alida and Arthur, who were eight and ten respectively. Magni had just turned fifteen, but since he was half Aesir and Half Jötunn, he looked and behaved at least five years younger.

Ada managed to cook an amazing risotto for all the family and they had a great time catching up during early dinner. Loki had developed the estate into a vineyard, his wine had even won some prizes, and he was in talks to export it to Vanaheimr, which impressed Frigga, as their King was famously picky when it came to foreign products, going as far as banning some.

After filling the dishwasher, Ada and Loki said their goodbyes and drove to the city, where they would be spending her heat in their usual hotel suite.  

Frigga, Alida, Arthur and Magni went to the living room; Narfi was waiting for a friend to pick him up and they would be going to the cinema to watch the director's cut of the first “ Iron Man “ movie and Valery went to get herself ready for a friend's birthday party.

Thor was  at the kitchen, silently finishing his glass of wine when his eldest niece came by the door.

Valery was different. Thor was ashamed to notice his body responding to the sight of the teenager Omega before him. He gave her a lustful look and saw how her taut nipples stiffened under the light summer dress she was wearing. Her temperature rose; she looked flushed and dizzy and she was unconsciously touching and barring her neck to her uncle.

 _Her Alpha_.

The erection under Thor's tight jeans convinced him to act fast: “ You are not attending this party, Valery...going like this...you will end up in bed with a boy that cannot even knot you. Midgardians are Betas. You are going in heat, do you know that?" She nodded.

"Who is your Alpha, little Omega?”

Every since she hit puberty, Válery _knew_ who her Alpha was: Thor.

For over a year, Valery tried to make herself look grown up for him, a very stupid thing to do since a fifteen years old is barely more than a child in the eyes of a God who would live about five thousands years, give it or take.

But her body reacted to her uncle this way. It was not her fault. Her parents expected her to mature sometime in her twenties, but her Alpha always paying them visits accelerated the process. Valery could not bring herself to flirt with Thor, or even insinuate they should go on a date. For fourteen years he had been “Uncle Thor”, for fuck´s sake!?

When her mother told her Thor would be joining for the coming days, Válery immediately sought her friends for activities that would take her out of that damn house.

And now she was going in heat.

And Thor not only knew it, but he guessed correctly who her Alpha was.

“Your are my Alpha. _You_.”

Thor looked smugly at her. “Yes, I am. Tell your friends you are not going. I will speak with your grandmother. Then I will take you somewhere and make you a woman. I will make you mine. My Omega. “

 _This is really happening...this is really happening._ Equal parts ashamed and aroused, Valery sat and wrote quick and apologetic messages to her friends.

She wondered how her parents would react. She knew that Thor would mate and bond with her- she just knew- and was imagining how this first step into adulthood would change things for her.

She would have to move out of her family house and join her Alpha in Asgard.

She would probably start birthing pups right off the bait, as her mother had.

She would cease to be a daughter and become a mother.

A rich smell of wood and wine and strong hands touching her shoulders brought Valery back from her reverie: “ Come, little Omega...we have no time to lose.”

 

***

Valery expected Thor to drive to the nearest hotel and for them to check in a room and there stay for the next days, but he had other plans: “ Faster to go to Asgard. I cannot risk you being too long unattended, love. You are dearest to me, you know that? I waited far too long for my Omega…”

Thor took his niece by the hand and summoned Heimdall. He held her close to his chest while they travelled through realms and they shared their first kiss among the many colours of the bifrost, between Earth and Asgard, with stars and planets as witnesses of their love.

The Crown Prince of Asgard´s horse was already waiting; they rode fast and Thor helped Valery dismount. She could hear the courtiers murmuring. _Who is that? Another Midgardian Omega? Is she not the daughter of Prince Loki? Is Thor going to bond with her?_

Thor was no man to keep secrets and gave strict orders for the servants not to disturb him in the coming days: “ My Omega needs me; you are only to enter the room when I say so, clean the linen and bring us food and drinks.”

She was shivering when they finally arrived at Thor´s chambers.

“ Shush...it is fine...we are here, little Omega… soon you will have my bite and my knot. Would you like that, dear Valery?”

The young woman could only whisper: “ Yes---Alpha---please---help me.”

Thor took Valery in his arms and placed her in his bed. He quickly undressed and her eyes went straight to his huge manhood, the gargantuan Alpha balls hanging, undobtely filled with his seed.

He would breed her, she was sure, he would not wait any longer.

When Valery finally managed to get rid of her dress , her white cotton panties were the only piece of clothing that remained.

Thor´s blue eyes went dark. “ So beautiful...all mine. You are mine, aren't you, Omega?”

He climbed on top of her, his hands mapping her body, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her ass up, his mouth kissing and licking the skin between her navel and mound.

He played with the hoarse, black pubic hair before attacking her labia with his mouth, fucking her quim with his playful tongue.

“Make me yours, Alpha---please---I need you!” Valery urged Thor. She loved what he was doing to her, but this was simply no time for foreplay.

She had been on edge for far too long.

“Yes, little one...you will have my cock. I just wanted to have a taste of you. “ Thor coated his pointer finger with enough of her slick. “ here, taste yourself.” Valery obeyed and , as she sucked Thor´s finger and her taste buds were assaulted with the mixture of his saliva and her own juices, the Alpha pushed his cock forward and inside of her. The inner muscles of her Omega pussy swallowed more and more of him in a very alluringly sensual natural massage unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

“You are so good...so perfect, my Little Omega.” Thor had Valery wrapp her legs around him, th enew position making him feel even more of himself as he continued to claim her tight channel.

“ Do you want my knot? Would you carry my pups, love? Would do this for me, Omega?”

“Yes---please Alpha---fill me. I will be good...I will.” and Valery meant it; she wanted to please Thor, to make him happy. His cock inside of her felt just amazing. He would be her protector from now on and she would be his safe port.

She would have no other touch her than her Alpha.

“Fuck---Valery---Fuck.” His pace was frantic now and he stopped making sense, his head completely focused in his own pleasure. Thor was giving Válery everything he had; his knot inside her was spreading his seed, breeding her, making her irrefutably his.

 

***

When they emerged from their chambers, Frigga and Valery´s family were waiting for them.

 

The wedding ceremony took place the same day her heat was officially over. Loki said nothing to Thor, but walked his daughter down the aisle.

 

***

Móði Thorson and Þrúðr Thorsdóttir had been nursed by their mother, Queen Valery Lokisdóttir, for well over two years.

When his Omega insisted that their kids be weaned, Thor agreed, on the condition that she continued to provide _him_ with the nourishment:

“ This means I will not go in heat, if you keep drinking from me, Thor.”

“I do not want more children, at least not for now.” Thor had already sat Valery on his lap; Lady Eir confirmed an Omega would keep producing milk for years on end, provided that enough and constant stimulation continued, which would not be a problem.

Thor made sure to suck Válery´s tits at least twice a day. He could not help himself. He simply had to had _his_ milk.

He had discovered he enjoyed her milk during the pregnancy; Valery leaked some drops while they were making love and he immeditaly went for her nipples, sucking the rich white and sweet liquid and giving her a much needed relief.

Valery, at first, felt guilty for taking so much pleasure out of her husband´s kink, but Thor always managed to make her feel so wanted and protected that she left behind any misgivings she might have had and allowed him to have as much and as often as he wanted.

He milked her right breat and played with the left one, his fingers caressing and pinching her nipple. “Oh Thor...this is so good.” She tilted his head and he stopped. They kissed, some drops of her own milk going down her throat. She giggled and adjusted herself, straddling him.

“I love when you ride me while I suck you, omega.”

This routine continued for the rest of their marriage.

They did not need heats; only milk.

 


End file.
